HardLoveBoy
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: Cap.9 YAOI 8059 Yamamoto recibe un regalo extraño: un videojuego yaoi, en el que los personajes que intentaran seducirlo, tienen un gran parecido con sus amigos ¿Qué problemas le traera esto cuando al verles a la cara solo pueda pensar en yaoi? TERMINAD
1. Guardián de los Cerezos

Hace no mucho recibí un regalo curioso de parte de una de mis fans, no se cual fue la finalidad de dicho regalo ni quien me lo hizo llegar, o si fue una equivocación y en vez de darme su presente me dio algo que compró para ella, sintiéndose después demasiado apenada para reclamarlo, pero la cuestión es que terminé con ese videojuego en mis manos durante un caluroso atardecer de primavera.

* * *

**-Hard-Love/Boy-**

1 NIVEL: _Guardián de los Cerezos

* * *

_

El cielo se pintaba con tonalidades naranjas, marrones y rojizas. El aire estaba pesado a mi alrededor por el reciente entrenamiento que a penas acababa de terminar, y yo regresaba a las duchas en último al haberme quedado a arreglar detalles con el entrenador sobre el resto del equipo, como buen capitán. Tenía los hombros adoloridos de tanto batear, y es que, tras tantas peleas como parte de los Vongola, notaba con un toque de desagrado que mis dos grandes pasiones chocaban dentro de mi físico, al desequilibrarse la forma en que tomo el bat contra como sujeto la espada, obligándome a llevar durante la semana un régimen bastante apretado de entrenamiento, haciendo que por la mañana mi cuerpo no perdiera practica en el kendo, y por la tarde se sometiera a lo que desde temprana edad estuvo acostumbrado: el baseball.

Me tomé mi tiempo bajo el agua, en las duchas, a solas, y tras vestirme y echarme al hombro la maleta y la mochila, cerrando el cuarto del club, fui a cambiarme las zapatillas… y ahí estaba, en mi zapatera, un envoltorio sobrio y rectangular con una nota en forma de corazón: "De una admiradora secreta para Yamamoto-sempai".

Di un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor.

Estaba completamente solo.

Cansado, metí el paquete en la mochila, e hice el cambio de zapatillas, saliendo de la escuela junto a un grupo de 3 integrantes del equipo de tennis a los que conocía por un amigo que teníamos en común, y entre platica y platica, me olvidé por completo del regalo que chocaba contra mis libros camino a casa.

**…**

8:34 de la noche.

Estaba solo en casa. Una hermana de mi madre se había enfermado y mi padre se ofreció a pasar la noche en el hospital con su marido para hacerle compañía mientras le cuidaba, así que tenía la casa para mi solo, aunque no tenía nada realmente en mente más que tal vez dormir hasta tarde viendo películas.

Bajé al comedor donde estaba la televisión y me acomodé en el _kotatsu_, con el mentón recargado en el dorso de los dedos entrelazados con los codos apoyados en la mesa, entretenido con un nuevo anime que se interpuso en mi camino para llegar al canal de películas. Al principio, me llamó la atención porque giraba entorno al baseball y tras los primeros minutos de verle, pensé que le perdería el gusto porque seguramente empezarían a sacar esos tiros imposibles, exagerados que siempre meten en los anime de deportes, pero curiosamente no pasó nada de eso y con una buena dosis de comedia de por medio, me propuse verla cuando me fuera posible o conseguir el manga… Ookiku Furikabutte… si… creo que algo así se llama.

Apagué la tv al finalizar "Mi vecino Totoro". Estiré los brazos y me extendí sobre la mesa. El silencio de la casa se explayó sobre ese rincón de la casa hasta entonces dominado por el ruido de la tv.

Cerré los ojos. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron en el alfombrado de la noche.

Y fue entonces que en un chispazo me vino a la mente el regalo que recibí en la tarde y corrí a mi cuarto para sacarlo de la mochila. La nota estaba ligeramente arrugada, la quité y no encontré una pista mas de quien pudiera ser esa admiradora secreta, al reverso del papel, así que seguía en el anonimato –y así se mantuvo-. Busqué por el resto del empaque algún indicio, algo más… nada… solo papel café.

-_Veamos que es… -_Me dije y empecé a romper la envoltura.

El contenido del regalo fue, sin duda alguna, el que se llevó las palmas dentro de todos los que he recibido en los últimos años y siguientes. Era un videojuego.

Quizás, lo mas extraño no es que fuera un videojuego, sino… lo primero que llamaba la atención… era la portada: Un par de chicos de grandes ojos sujetándose las manos -ambos me hicieron sentir un ligero _deja vú_, por el parecido con dos personas que conozco- y uno de mirada feroz sosteniendo una espada saltando desde detrás, todo con pantallas de colores rosas, flores y chispitas… -¿no creen que en verdad es para llamar la atención de cualquiera?-.

-_¿Espadachín, estas listo para conseguir el corazón de tu…? ¿uke?_ –Leí la frase introductoria, debajo del titulo de "Hard-Love/Boy", cuyo significado intenté pasar maratónicamente por alto.

Se que la palabra –uke- me suena conocida de algo, pero no consigo recordar de donde por más que me esfuerzo.

Me encojó de hombros y recuerdo que hace unas semanas, a mi viejo le entró la venita de adolecente y compró una consola, justo la necesaria para este videojuego, así que al son de "no hay pretextos y seria de mala educación no jugarlo luego de lo que habrá costado", empecé a buscarle el sentido al aparato hasta que conseguí echarlo a andar junto con el juego.

En lo que pasaba la introducción fui a la cocina por un bocadillo de media noche, y al regresar, estaba en un vistoso menú de colores pastel.

-_Haber… _-tomé el control- _"Inicio"_

Lo primero era crear el personaje que seria, al que le di mi nombre y traté de formarle un parecido a mí, solo para sentirme mas identificado con el juego y ver si así le agarraba el gusto a algo que por primera vez jugaba.

Las reglas que venían enseguida eran sencillas: elegir que respuesta o acción se realizaba y algunas técnicas para los mini-juegos de combate que estaban dentro de la historia. Nada que no pudiera aprenderme en una o dos leídas y la pequeña sección de prueba.

_**- S T A R -**_

La historia, iniciaba conmigo –el personaje- deambulando en las calles nocturnas de Tokyo, con una katana en la espalda y las manos en los bolsillos.

Mi primera elección a realizar, era si entraba o no a una tienda de 24 horas. Di "entrar" y enseguida me llevó con el tendero que me preguntaba que es lo que deseaba, iniciando una conversación conmigo antes de que unos delincuentes entraran a asaltar. Mi siguiente elección era combatir, quedarme quieto a ver lo que hacían o salir huyendo. Hice lo primero y los maldosos huyeron… el joven tendero me dio las gracias y me invitó a tomar un té en la trastienda, acepte, y fui recibido por uno de los chicos de la portada que me fue presentado como el hermano menor del tendero… Yamashita Tsunayoshi.

-_¡¿Tsuna?_ –No solo el nombre era parecido, sino el físico, que luego de saber su nombre, me recordaba aun mas al conocido Decimo Vongola.- Wow… que coincidencias hay. –Reí, siguiendo la conversación donde se explicaba que teníamos la misma edad, y a partir del siguiente día, ambos iniciaríamos clases en la misma preparatoria. El tendero sonreía pero las imágenes se intercalaban con la mirada temblorosa y el rostro sonrojado de Tsuna… Tsuna… Tsuna… será mejor que no piense mucho en eso.

Al salir y pasar al siguiente día, a mitad de camino a la escuela -luego de salvar a un gatito _moe-_, me encontré con Tsuna, decidiendo andar con él lo que restaba del trayecto. Al entrar a la preparatoria, Tsuna se despidió luego de que eligiera ir a ver el dojo donde mi personaje practicaba kendo. Un recorrido entre arboles de cerezo floreciendo resplandecientes, hizo preámbulo para entrar al dojo y ver una imagen que hizo que el control resbalara de mis manos, cayendo a salvo sobre lo mullido del kotatsu.

En el tatami, yacía el segundo personaje que aparecía en la portada. Estaba… desnudo… de lado, con un rostro sereno, dormido. De rasgos finos y delicados, evocaba la esencia de quien esta sumergido en un sueño profundo y apacible, un chico de mi edad con un aire de una criatura hermosamente feroz que ahora reposaba sin gruñir, ocultando y disfrazando en un velo de ternura, su carácter. Un par de orejas puntiagudas sobresalían de entre su cabello cenizo. Su piel blanca relucía bajo los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas altas, y de la parte baja de su espalda, brotaba una cola de gato.

Las mejillas se me coloraron furiosamente, las manos me temblaban. Tenía la garganta seca.

Un pétalo de los cerezos cercanos se coló dentro y cayó sobre su mejilla expuesta, haciéndole abrir despacio los ojos, incorporándose lentamente, viendo a su alrededor adormilado antes de situar la mirada sobre mi, observándome de arriba a abajo, volviendo la mirada a su persona, advirtiendo despacio que estaba desnudo sin inmutarse.

Cuando la escena interactiva comenzó, cogí el control a prisa, con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

¿Quién eres? _–Preguntó restregándose los ojos como un gato, conformé las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos quedaban al descubierto, alargando la mano para alcanzar su ropa y empezarse a vestir._

_***Responder:** Yamamoto Takeshi [X]_

_***Responder:** No te interesa. Sal de aquí, idiota._

_***No responder.**_

_Se levanta buscando algo, yendo al fondo para recoger un bat._

_***Preguntar**: ¿Quién eres? [X]_

_***No preguntar**_

Erizawa Hayato–_Tantea el bat en sus manos de forma sugestiva- _Y tu ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

_Golpea a Yamamoto Takeshi y lo envía a la enfermería, inconsciente.

* * *

_

Al parecer, aunque no fuese mi culpa, acababa de ser tachado de pervertido… aunque eso no era lo que me importaba… lo realmente impresionante, era el parecido físico, de nombre y ciertamente de carácter de ese personaje con:

-_¿Go… ku… de… ra? _–Deletreé estupefacto.

En la pantalla apareció un recuadro para salvar el juego, y en lo que me debatía entre hacerlo o no, aun en medio del shock inicial, el teléfono sonó, haciéndome sobresaltar y soltar de nueva cuenta el control en tanto yo corría para responder.

Del otro lado de la línea, mi padre hablaba en un tono ronco por el sueño, diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que lamentaba llamar tan tarde para preguntar como estaba. Algo nervioso, fingiendo que era cosa de que el teléfono me despertara tan abruptamente, respondí que no había problema y colgamos tras un "buenas noches".

Al volver, me encontré con que el juego fue guardado cuando cayó el control y la tecla correcta fue presionada… una gran coincidencia, tal vez tan grande como la del nombre de los dos personajes aquellos.

Regresé a la realidad abofeteándome –literalmente-, y con la mejilla ardiéndome por el golpe, busqué bajo el kotatsu la caja del videojuego, leyendo la contraportada:

-_"Ninguna fujoshi puede perderse el inicio de esta saga que promete mucho" _–Leí-_¿"Yaoi, yaoi, puro yaoi insertado en una de las mejores historias postuladas para una saga del genero"?… ¡¿"HL/B es la promesa de la temporada"?_

Luego de los comentarios de diversas revistas, por cuyo nombre reconocí que era del tipo que le gustan a las chicas, seguí con el resumen de la historia, que me guio a la puerta de entrada al mundo al cual, había entrado sin saberlo:

"_Yamashita Tsunayoshi y Erizawa Hayato son dos jóvenes herederos del clan Vongore, que compiten entre ellos para conseguir ser el sucesor del actual líder, pero para ello, tendrán que conseguir el amor de la reencarnación del __Guardián de los Cerezos. El primero en conseguir su amor, lograra zafarse de la maldición que les asecha como herederos, para así reclamar su titulo y la felicidad, dejando al otro sumido en la miseria. _

_¡__Conviértete en el Guardián de los Cerezos, joven espadachín, y descubre cual de ambos lograra cautivar tu corazón para que le salves, o si serás capaz de salvar a ambos!"_

Y haciendo trabajar mi golpeado cerebro, concluí que:

-La admiradora, era una pervertida.

-El videojuego, era gay.

-Y yo, acaba de meterme en verdaderos problemas, porque ahora, Tsuna era un chico increíblemente adorable con unas mejillas sonrojadas preciosas, y Gokudera, tenía un trasero seductor y unos ojos felinos cargados de encanto… por lo que ¿ahora como podre verles a la cara a los Tsuna y Gokudera de la realidad, sin recordar ese juego porno gay?


	2. Sabor Cereza

Recuento de la situación en una sola palabra: Desesperación

* * *

**Hard-Love/Boy**

Nivel 2: _Sabor Cereza_

* * *

**- S T A R -**

**Escena del videojuego:**

Desperté en la enfermería.

Por la posición de la luz he de suponer que habrá pasado a lo máximo una hora desde que fui noqueado por Erizawa en el dojo.

Con la vista fija en el techo, paso desapercibido al chico que está a mi lado, y no es sino hasta que hace ruido con la silla al acomodarse, que reparo en que está ahí, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y sus puños cerrados Parece estar a punto de decir algo o llorar, o de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Es Tsuna, mucho más "uke" de lo que lo recuerdo –si… hice mi tarea y me dedique a investigar la rara terminología del mundo "yaoi", lo que de aademá me valió un par de traumas con algunas imágenes que encontré, de personajes muy queridos en situaciones poco "respetables" con otros personajes queridos-.

¿Cómo te sientes? _–Pregunta cruzando miradas. Sus ojos tiemblan como un par de gelatinas, pero sin lograr ocultar el temple resuelto escondido debajo, listo para saltar en los momentos críticos._

***No responder**

***Responder**: _Bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más. [X]_

Lo siento. Llegué tarde y no pude detener a Erizawa-kun.

Tras varias preguntas y cosas, supe que Erizawa era: "algo así como mi primo" –en sus propias palabras-. Ellos se llevaban bien pues desde muy pequeños estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, hasta la muerte de los padres de Tsuna, tras lo cual su hermano empezó a hacerse cargo de él y a Erizawa le prohibieron tajantemente volver a verle, aunque por lo visto el _neko boy_ se las ingenio para asistir al mismo instituto que él sin que sus padres se enteraran, y siguiendo la línea del comportamiento del chico, al parecer estaba tomando una "siesta" en el dojo porque le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba por las mañanas en ese tipo de lugares. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué haciendo nudismo? –no me atrevía a preguntarle a Tsuna-.

Al salir de la enfermería fuimos al salón de clases.

Me presentaron ante todo el salón y una cálida y artificial bienvenida se generó. El profesor señaló mi lugar y casi me da un paro al ver a Erizawa sentado delante del lugar que me indicaron, con la cola de gato enrollándose en la punta y sus orejas en alto. Tsuna me dedicó una mirada de "no te preocupes" desde el asiento al lado mío, y caminé a mi sitio.

Así que el friki-kendo-pervertido va en nuestra clase_… -chasqueó la lengua-_ que mierda.

***No responder**

***Responder:** _Que extraño. Soy yo el pervertido cuando tú eras el que dormía como si te acabaran de coger._

***Responder:** _Lo siento. No sabía que estabas en el dojo [X]_

Me escaneo con la mirada antes de que me sentara.

Al terminar la clase, hizo una completa metamorfosis que me recordó a su tocayo de la realidad.

Se colocó junto a Tsuna tras levantarse, y sonrió ampliamente, con todo su ser brillando y opacando la belleza del mundo, cortando el aire con su forma para dejar al resto de nosotros asfixiarnos con su imagen, inmolando nuestra vida por no perder detalle de su presencia. Como solía ocurrir exactamente con el Gokudera de la realidad y esa estampa destellante de belleza que tiene, aunque en su caso es en todo momento… ¡y yo debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas!

Lo que sigue no vale la pena relatarlo ampliamente puesto que son elecciones de un día cotidiano de clases, solo que con una vertiente yaoi:

Empiezo a notar cierto interés por parte de Tsuna y Erizawa hacia mí, aunque el segundo intente disimularlo arrojándome libros, libretas y cuanto encuentra a su paso, encrespando su cola y sus orejas cuando advierte que le he descubierto espiándome. Por su lado Tsuna es más discreto, menos escandaloso y mucho más tierno, sonrojándose al verme, tartamudeando en ocasiones, y compartiendo una preciosa sonrisa conmigo cuando hablábamos a solas en los recesos entre clase y clase.

Lo interesante de ese nivel vino casi al final –al quinto bostezo en la realidad-, cuando de la nada, en el pasillo mientras iba por copias, un chaco amenazó con darme de lleno en la cara. Me resguardé del ataque con mis brazos cruzados al frente, dando un salto hacia atrás. Observé mí alrededor para descubrir el origen de la agresión y casi al instante apareció un chico con el rostro serio y una mirada sedienta -pero cauta- de batalla, con los chacos listos para lanzar otro golpe.

Te morderé hasta la muerte por alterar el orden _–Dijo contundente._

***Responder**: _tsk_

***Responder**: _Ya veremos_

***Responder**: _¿Yo? _[X]

* * *

El chico frente a mí, es nada más y nada menos que quien ya se han de imaginar. Aquel cuya frase bandera no pude cambiar porque es parte de su esencia, de lo más primitivo de su alma, y que aun en un mundo 2D, persiste: Hibari Kyouya.

Y por si me quedaba más duda sobre con quien era que compartía, aquel personaje -de cabellos negros, mirada afilada y carácter salvaje-, características, la cámara enfocó la insignia en su pecho: "Hibarin Kyo. Presidente del Comité de Disciplina".

Sonreí involuntariamente al recordar la forma en que me había ayudado ese día y no pensé en cómo afectaría la imagen que tuviera de él, aquel juego.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

Si. Tú, herbívoro _–respondió tensando la cadena de los chacos-_ ¿O acaso no fuiste tú la causa de que Yamashita Tsunayoshi estuviera gritando por ayuda desde el dojo?

***Responder**: _Lo siento, no fue mi intención causar tanto alboroto…_

***Lanzar ataque** [X]

***Retirarse**

* * *

¡Mierda! Temiendo que mi padre se hubiera despertado -al escuchar ruido en su habitación cuando se acomodó en el futon- he dado mala selección y ha empezado el primer mini-juego de combate.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

A diferencia del resto del juego, el mini-juego permitía combos sencillos del estilo de KOF, con movimientos vistosos y cargados de imágenes de pétalos de cerezo que acompañaban el filo de mi katana en su travesía por el aire, en busca de dar el primer golpe contra Hibarin, que se movía con gran soltura, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en mi campo visual cuando menos lo esperaba.

En un descuido, y antes de que le advirtiera, un chaco dio en mi mejilla derecha, mandándome al suelo de espaldas, apenas pudiendo sujetar la katana. Me costó ponerme en pie, aturdido por el golpe.

¡Vaya que incluso ahí Hibari era un oponente digno de temer!

Hice un combo, entre a lo estúpido y medio recordando algo de lo que leí en la introducción del primer capítulo, cuando logré fijar donde se encontraba.

_Postura 11:_ _**Sakura no Ame**_

* * *

No me importa el nombre ni los miles de pétalos de cerezo que con esa técnica parecen atacar a Hibarin, lo que me importa, es que mire por donde lo mire, mientras el ataque se efectúa automático al terminar de presionar los botones, esa parece una vil copia shôjo de mi Beccata Di Rondine.

Anonadado por la nueva similitud entre ese mundo fantasioso yaoi y la realidad -esta vez con mayor relación hacía mi persona-, esperé con la mirada fija en la pantalla pero sin realmente ver -pensando en cómo ese conjunto de "coincidencias" eran posibles-, a que el resultado atrapara de nuevo de mi atención y me abstrajera de mis pensamientos con sus colores pasteles anunciando que con un solo golpe, había ganado.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver en pleno, fatigado, exasperado. Ese, había sido un día demasiado largo y confuso en el que, ahora que me lo permitía -esperando la siguiente escena del juego-, me cansé física y emocionalmente ¡como nunca! Y a pesar de todo ese cansancio, al caer la noche, no fui capaz de pegar los ojos y dormir, por lo que buscando una forma de agotarme y sucumbiendo a la curiosidad malsana que me despertaba el causante de todos los problemas que actualmente me acosaban, bajé a hurtadillas a seguir con el videojuego aquel, intentando convencerme de que, tal vez si terminaba de jugarlo, las imágenes que permanecían en mi cabeza, se irían como vinieron. Y es que la noche pasada cometí una verdadera burrada antes de ir a "no dormir" a mi habitación.

_-**Flash Back**-_

Salvé el juego –contra mi voluntad-, y sin más ganas que las de olvidar, me levanté a apagar la consola y tv. Distraído por lo que acababa de suceder, con un paso más largo de lo debido, me di contra una esquina del mueble de la tv. Saltando en un pie, sosteniéndome el otro intentando aliviar la punzante sensación en tres de mis deditos, no sé como, pero reinicie el juego.

Tarde, me di cuenta de lo ocurrido y el intro que antes me brinqué por ir a asaltar el refrigerador, dio el tiro de gracias a mi pobre mente llena, ya de por sí con imágenes que me harían imposible ver a los ojos a Tsuna y Gokudera. El intro, a comparación de lo que hasta entonces conocía del juego, era muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy ¡demasiado! Hard, erótico, sexual... por lo que tuve que apagar todo de un solo golpe desenchufando la tv en bruto, aunque ya era demasiado tarde… nada podía "desconectar" de mi cabeza las imágenes que se reproducían frescas, aferrándose decisivas a cada pensamiento para mantener su color. En especial, dos imágenes…

La imagen de Tsuna en una esquina del dojo de kendo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, el cuerpo arqueado hacía el frente, semi-desnudo. Sus mejillas relucían rojizas bajo el naranja del atardecer que se adentraba por las ventanas, haciendo brillar el resto de su excitado cuerpo, con sus tetillas duras y erguidas como su hombría, por la cual mi mano repasaba cada arruga, haciendo que se mordiera los labios para evitar que escuchara sus gemidos.

La imagen de Gokudera contra una butaca del instituto, en una noche profunda que apenas si permitía verle bajo unos cuantos rayos de luna que iluminaban su rostro y resaltaban el blanco de su cuerpo. Su camisa escolar, desabotonada, dejaba ver su pecho desnudo frente a mí, con uno de sus dedos acariciándose un pezón. Su boca, abierta, era una clara muestra de sus jadeos de placer superando su razón. Con la otra mano se sostenía de la butaca en tanto sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura, y en lo bajo de la imagen… la unión perfecta de dos personas…

… ¡¿Y porque tengo que pensar todo eso como si fuera YO, cuando es el personaje del videojuego quien lo hace con ellos? Y… además… no eran Tsuna y Gokudera… sino dos personajes ficticios que por azares del destino tenían el mismo nombre y un sorprendente parecido físico.

La cuestión, es que durante todo lo que quedó de la noche no conseguí conciliar el sueño, este me huía con una risa burlona que retumbaba en mi cabeza con un eco tétrico, preludio de todo el calvario queme tocaría vivir al llegar al salón de clases y enfrentarme a Tsuna y Gokudera, sabiendo de antemano que apenas los viera, no podría evitar evocar aquellas malas imágenes. Sé que solo pueden ser dibujitos muy sugestivos de chicos amarrados, sodomizados, torturados sexualmente, etc. Sin embargo el problema no eran los dibujos, sino que su parecido con Tsuna y Gokudera de la realidad es tal, que prácticamente he acabado imaginándolos a ellos debajo mío, con esa expresión de sumisión tan sensual que desata lujuria pura, con los labios abiertos en un gemido, un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, bajando por su mejilla hasta perderse en la deliciosa curvatura de sus cuellos, y esa mirada temblorosa que… ¡Ahí va de nuevo! Y eso que solo vi las primeras imágenes.

…

-_¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar! _

El salón de profesores me parecía tan grande y al descubierto -escritorios, sillas y demás muebles perdían su presencia física- como el resto del mundo, tal cual si pudiera apostar que todos sabían lo que la noche anterior viví, la razón por la que no dormí y por la cual, luego de llegar 2 horas tarde a clases -¡Mi viejo pegó el grito en el cielo cuando me vio tirado, durmiendo!- me encontraba en ese problema, con una marcada reverencia frente al tutor de la clase, al ser llevado directamente ahí tras saltarme el muro y ser descubierto por otro profesor.

-_Confió en que así será, Yamamoto-kun. Eres un chico con un futuro valioso y no debes desperdiciarlo en banalidades.-_ El profesor miró mi nuca unos segundos, en silencio- Puedes retirarte.

-_Gracias, Yoshida-sensei._- Erguí el cuerpo, con un talante sinceramente arrepentido.

Salí cargando sobre mis hombros el peso de la noche, abatido por completo pero al menos con algo mejor en que pensar que aquellas imágenes gay eróticas. Tenía que ponerme al corriente con los apuntes de la clase perdida y eso seguramente mantendría mi mente ocupada, lo que era bueno, aunque me hubiera costado dos regaños –mi padre y el profesor-.

Aun somnoliento caminé hacía la clase. Estábamos en descanso así que no hubo problema cuando entré y se arremolinaron a mí alrededor un par de chicas y algunos amigos que empezaron a cuestionar sobre el porqué llegué tan tarde.

Cuando finalmente pude andar hacia mi lugar, sentado, rebusqué en la mochila una libreta.

-_Yamamoto-kun…_ -Mi corazón pegó un salto olímpico cuando la voz, suave y tímida de Tsuna, se abrió paso en el murmullo escolar desde mi derecha, haciendo que la libreta saliera de la mochila y cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido que fue exagerado en mis oídos por el aturdimiento que me sobrevino al recordar que, ELLOS –ambos-, estaban en la misma clase que yo… ¡Un año conviviendo con ellos, peleando a su lado y no puedo creer que se me hubiera olvidado ese gran detalle!- _¿Esta todo bien?_ –Preguntó con esa mirada que desenterró las imágenes del videojuego de nueva cuenta.

Me obligué a mi mismo a tranquilizarme. Tragué en seco y asentí, abordando la sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

-_Claro que si, Tsuna. Solo me desvelé viendo películas porque mi viejo no estaba y llegué tarde porque me quedé dormido._ –Reí como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-_¿Ve, Décimo? _

La segunda voz que apareció en escena, asesinó todo control que me permitiera seguir manteniendo la apariencia de quien solo se ha levantado tarde, forzando a mi mente, con su estrepitosa voz, a tomarle en cuenta. Aunque, no hacerlo, en cualquier situación es casi imposible para cualquiera, ya que no hace falta recordarle como un_ neko boy _para advertir esa aura de hermosura que mana naturalmente de su cuerpo… ¡¿Y porque pienso en eso? Tampoco es como si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo ocurrido, de que Gokudera era guapo… bueno… si…es imposible –como ya dije- no hacerlo pero… ¡no de ese modo en el que paraliza el mundo entero con solo estar ahí! –suspiro- Temo que enloqueceré a este paso.

_-Le dije que no debía preocuparse por el idiota del baseball_. –Soltó un "tsk", agachándose para recoger mi libreta, colocándolo con fuerza sobre mi mesa- _¡Le debes una disculpa al Décimo por preocuparle, imbécil!_

-_Go-Gokudera-kun, tampoco es para tanto_.-Trató de tranquilizarle Tsuna al ver que los demás, como siempre, se nos quedaban viendo a causa de los gritos del Smoking Bomb

Yo, simplemente los observaba con la boca entreabierta… recordando, contra mi voluntad imágenes que no debía.

-_¿Te pasa algo, Yamamoto? _–Preguntó Tsuna arrebatándome de mis pensamientos cuando posó su mano sobre la mía, haciéndome sobresaltar, y posterior, mirándome extrañado.

Y pegué un salto real -levantándome de la silla- cuando Gokudera, me tocó la frente para medirme la temperatura, diciéndole a Tsuna que seguro que el dicho de que "los "_cabeza de musculo_" nunca enferman", era mentira –Tsuna hizo cara de: no creo que el dicho vaya así-.

-_¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, idiota? _–Exclamó de inmediato Gokudera por mi reacción.

-_Yo…_ -Intenté hablar.

-_Tienes la cara roja, Yamamoto. Deberías ir a la enfermería. Tal vez has pescado un resfri…_

-_¡Una resfriado! Ja, ja ¡Justo es eso! Seguro que por dormirme hasta tan tarde me he resfriado. _–Seguí riendo nerviosamente con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, andando hacía la puerta para salir.

La mitad del salón advirtió mi extraño comportamiento pero no me interesó, no demasiado. Solo seguí mi camino y antes de que recomenzaran las clases, me eché a correr por el pasillo pasando de largo la enfermería y metiéndome en los baños -extrañamente vacios-. Me detuve frente al espejo de los lavabos, observando detenidamente mi reflejo, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Dios… pero que infierno estaba viviendo.

Me toqué las mejillas… estaban calientes. Miré a mí alrededor y agradecí que ninguna de las imágenes del videojuego se realizara en los baños. Al menos ahí estaba seguro pero no podía quedarme eternamente ahí… y si no era ahí ¿Dónde más?

…

Si, sé que es arriesgado venir a este lugar pero no sé de otro donde, de darse el caso de que me busquen Tsuna y los demás, no se atrevan a entrar… porque si la situación no fuera desesperante, de hecho yo también lo evitaría lo más posible. Sin embargo, era una situación DESESPERANTE –con mayúsculas-.

De pie frente a la puerta corrediza, aun dudaba.

Los profesores no me buscarían pensando que estaría en la enfermería porque seguro Tsuna lo diría así, y no podía arriesgarme a regresar a casa, no aun.

Respiré profundo y abrí.

Cara a la ventana, observando la zona de Namimori que se extendía frente a sus ojos, abarcándolo como una fiera protegiendo celosamente su territorio, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina del Instituto Namimori me daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados, y no fue sino hasta que di un paso dentro que Hibari se giró para dedicarme esa mirada afilada que le caracteriza.

-_Lamento interrumpir, Hibari, pero… quería ver si me podías permitir quedarme aquí un rato._

Enarcó los ojos.

-_Solo por estar vez… por favor._ –Dije enseguida juntando las palmas y haciendo una reverencia.

Silencio. Solo el silencio reinó durante varios segundos, calándome los huesos temiendo el peor resultado.

-_Este no es un lugar al que los herbívoros puedan venir cada que se les antoja._ –Dijo acercándose con paso marcado, pero no me erguí.

-_¡Por favor! _–Seguí insistiendo.

Se detuvo frente mío, observándome desde lo alto sin hablar.

-_Solo por esta ocasión te permitiré entrar, Yamamoto Takeshi._

Me enderecé, sonriendo agradecido, sin siquiera preguntarme el motivo de tal generosidad de su parte.

-_Pero como te atrevas a causar disturbios_ –sacó sus tonfas- _te morderé hasta la muerte_. –Cortó mi intento por agradecerle pasando por mi lado y perdiéndose en el pasillo con rumbo desconocido.

Cerré la puerta y recargué mi espalda en ella.

Necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden porque, de la nada, mi cabeza era un caos de imágenes eróticas gay –cuando antes apenas si pensaba en chicas-, y para empeorar el caso, teniendo a dos amigos míos como protagonistas, por culpa de un videojuego.

-_Que problemático…_ -murmuré.

Me eché en uno de los sillones y sin poder pensar en nada más, caí rendido en los brazos del sueño que durante la noche, me negó su consuelo.

No soñé nada. Solo fui víctima de una absoluta y calma oscuridad, de forma que al abrir mis ojos, con el sol del atardecer golpeando mis pupilas, estaba descansado, visiblemente mejorado y con la mente tranquila… a penas si recordaba el motivo de que estuviera ahí.

Me estiré a gusto. Bostecé.

-_¿Cereza? _–En mis labios, un fantasma dulce vagaba. Y yo no recordaba de donde o cuando venia ese sabor.

Tantee mis labios.

-_Si ya estás bien será mejor que te largues. _

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Hibari, quien tenía la expresión de siempre, con los brazos cruzados y sus tonfas guardadas de momento.

-_Si. Eso haré_. –Respondí levantándome despacio, rascándome la nuca- _Yo… en verdad te lo agrades…_

-_Las puertas del Instituto están por cerrarse._

_-**Fin Flash Back**-_

Hibari no me dio ni tiempo de agradecerle.

Suspiré al recordar todo lo sucedido ese día.

Con una mano en mi cuello, lo moví de derecha a siquiera, dirigiendo la mirada a la tv.

**- P L A Y -**

-_¿Play? _–Acepté.

Aquello, era un mini-corto de segundos, donde enfocaban a Hibarin Kyo desde diferentes ángulos en la posición que ahora se encontraba, mientras se esforzaba por ponerse en pie con movimientos que aludían, más que aun herido enojado, a un herido siendo violado. Tan sensual… con la ropa hecha jirones por el ataque, sus tetillas endurecidas por la adrenalina… ¡y una vez más he caído en la trampa!... ahora ver a Hibari será otro suplicio completo por culpa de esa cosa

¿Pero qué clase de chica compra esos juegos? Y aun mas importan ¡¿Qué clase de pervertido los hace?

Luego de chocar la cara contra la mesa, sinceramente arrepentido por dar "play", por aventarme a seguir jugando, pidiendo disculpas mentales, una y otra vez a Tsuna, Gokudera ¡y ahora Hibari también!, miré por el rabillo del ojo lo que seguía y me enderecé para no perder detalle de lo que llamaba mi atención, en la escena: el chico logró ponerse en pie, y con andar trémulo desaparecía por el pasillo. En el suelo, quedaba un paquete de goma de mascar sabor cereza.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, recordando el sabor dulce de cuando desperté en el salón del Comité de Disciplina…

¿Podría ser que… Hibari me hubiera… besado?


	3. Esmeralda Roja

¿Alguien podría decirme si la estupidez tiene límites? Yo creo que no, o al menos la mía no los conoce.

¿Qué porque lo digo? Porque si suficiente peligro y tortura significaba tener el juego en mi casa, en una consola fija, no entiendo cómo es que pensé que sería buena idea comprar la versión PSP, y de paso sea dicho, el bendito PSP -gastándome de ese modo una buena parte de los ahorros de este año-.

… la cara del dependiente de la tienda de videojuegos no tuvo precio cuando vio el titulazo que me llevaba. Me vio como si fuese una especie de fenómeno, el hijo perdido de la rareza y el horror.

* * *

**Hard-Love/Boy**

NIVEL 3: _Esmeralda roja_

_

* * *

_

Dejando de lado toda la odisea mental que tuve que pasar para tener esa cosa en mis manos, ¿alguna vez se han fijado en lo hermoso que es cielo por la noche? Con más estrellas dentro de los parpados cerrados del día, que deseos que podamos formular, y lo suficientemente encantador como para llamar la atención de un joven con problemas existenciales, que saliendo a cumplir con un encargo, se detiene a observarle como fuera desaparecer en cualquier instante junto con sus problemas.

Recargado en mis pensamientos, a mitad del parque en la zona de juegos para niños, unos minutos después de que mi atención fuera aprensada por la noche, suelto un suspiro apesadumbrado y bajo la mirada de regreso a la tierra.

Como mi padre se encuentra en los baños públicos mientras yo hago el encargo, aun tengo algo de tiempo. Saco de un bolsillo de la campera azul, el PSP y lo observo detenidamente, con su pantalla negra ansiosa por llenarse de esos colores pastelosos e imágenes inadecuadas. Y me pregunto ¿no he de estar algo loco o al menos ser un poco masoquista como para seguir jugando HLB, cuando se que el precio a pagar, es una futura visita con el psicólogo, que a cada nivel me va asegurando una estadía cada vez más prolongada en el diván?

Dejo la bolsa blanca en el suelo, aun lado de mí, sentándome en un columpio que cruje con su metálico quejido al aguantar mi peso.

Encender…

Bien, friki del baseball y además masoquista pervertido, a jugar y terminar lo antes posible con esto.

* * *

**- S T A R -**

**Escena del videojuego:**

Tras la batalla con Hibari la historia del juego se dirigió a esa tarde al finalizar las clases.

Yo me encaucé al club de kendo por el camino de cerezos. La imagen de los pétalos cayendo y navegando en las corrientes delicadas de viento hasta ser depositadas en el suelo como parte de un alfombrado rosa, resultaba un oasis de tranquilidad en una realidad donde sabia que una elección podría cambiar la imagen de cualquier conocido mío en un visto y no visto.

Al llegar al dojo, la practica pasó bastante rápido y sin necesidad de hacer grandes e importantes deliberaciones, excepto tal vez la de rechazar al chico que me invitaba a quedarme en su casa esa noche porque sus padres no estaban, usando como pretexto que como yo era tan bueno en kendo, seguro no me significaría un problema enseñarle algunos "movimientos" –esas comillas me hicieron sospechar que algo turbio se traía entre manos-.

De regreso al camino de cerezos, pensaba que ese nivel no sería tanto problema como los dos anteriores, y no entiendo como fui capaz de pensar semejante tontería, de ser tan crédulo e inocente como para guardar esperanzas de que lo peor ya hubiera pasado, y de que de ahora en adelante todo sería más sencillo. Lo que contribuyó a alimentar esa falsa ilusión en mi interior, fue lo que considero, era el inicio de la trama como tal de HLB.

El viento se detuvo por un momento, seco, sin aviso.

Me paré explorando a mí alrededor con la mirada, llevando la mano a la shinai en mi espalda.

No temas –_dijo una voz andrógina_-, soy el espíritu de los cerezos. –_Del suelo, arremolinándose en un solo punto, los pétalos de sakura se elevaron, formando de poco en poco una figura humana, una efigie sin sexo visible y con movimientos ondulantes por su vaga corporeidad._ – He venido a ti, para ponerte sobre aviso, Yamamoto Takeshi. –_Señaló una estrella en el norte, que brillaba con intensidad a pesar de apenas caer el crepúsculo-_ Ha comenzado. Los herederos se mueven en busca del triunfo, y es probable que ya sepan quién eres o al menos lo sospechen. Debes tener cuidado, porque así como hay quienes quieren protegerte, habrá quienes deseen matarte. –_Bajó la mano y me observó con toda la simpatía que sus vacías cuencas negras formadas por el marco de pétalos, le permitían_- Tu deber, es mantenerte con vida hasta la próxima luna llena y tomar tu decisión_.-El viento recomenzó a soplar hacía el sur, llevándose con él la forma de aquel espíritu- _El destino de sus mundos esta en tus manos… y tengo fe en que eres tu el Elegido para salvarlos.-_Y desapareció_.

Sinceramente intrigado por lo que significaban aquellas palabras, con mitad del enigma resuelto –quienes eran los herederos-, esperé a que otra cosa ocurriera y así fue.

¿Salvarnos? _–Preguntó con irónica voz Erizawa, de quien asomaba parte de su cuerpo, de espaldas, recargándose en el árbol de unos metros adelante.-_ Ese espíritu es en verdad viejo si cree que un pervertido como tu puede salvarnos. _–Despegándose del árbol, aun con los brazos cruzados y la cola barriendo el aire casi al ras del suelo, se acercó unos pasos a mi-_ Sabía que tú eras el idiota Guardián de los Cerezos. Desde que te conocí noté el desagradable perfume de esas flores manar de tu alma.

***No responder y pasar de largo**

***Responder:** ¿Qué significa todo eso del Guardián de los Cerezos? [X]

¿Eres tan ingenuo como para creer que yo te lo diré_? –chasqueó la lengua y se dio la media vuelta- _Claro que no, porque acabo de descubrir que mi oportunidad de hacerme del poder del clan Vongore está en un friki-kendo-pervertido. _–Añadió con un deje de desilusión. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y ligeramente encorvado, rebuscó en su interior una cajetilla y un encendedor para echar una calada larga a un cigarro antes de irse-_ No permitas que te maten, ni que alguien más llegue a tu corazón… yo tengo que ser el único.

* * *

Sin en ese momento hubiera estado frente a una pc, con un teclado, la carita que surgiría en el procesador de texto seria: O_O

Poner en labios de Gokudera esas palabras, imaginar que las decía con el mismo tono avergonzado pero firme y a la vez amenazador, era demasiado para mi cerebro, que hacía contender aquella imagen tierna contra la sensual y erótica de su cuerpo retorciéndose por el placer.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

Seguí hasta las taquillas del instituto, y pensando que ese nivel estaba por terminar –agradecido porque nada mas pasara-, un ruido llamó mi atención mientras me quitaba las zapatillas.

Curioso, elegí investigar.

Al principio los ruidos resultaban indescifrables, y conforme me moví por los pasillos, identifique algo similar a una pelea –butacas chocando las unas contra las otras, sillas cayendo-. Agucé el oído lo más que pude y llegué hasta el salón de los alumnos de 2do año. Pegué el oído a la puerta –forcejeos, quejidos-, deslizando mis dedos hasta la orilla para recorrerla sigilosamente. Cuando 5 centímetros me permitieron oír mejor y ver parte de lo que pasaba dentro, me congelé.

Esa no era pelea… o no en el sentido normal de la palabra de una escaramuza de golpes, sangre, dolor e improperios, porque, aunque parecía que en medida había de ellos, lo que más abundaba, eran gemidos de placer, jadeos, maldiciones de otro tipo –"¡Herbívoro de mierda, duele!"-, y manos enfrascadas en desnudar el cuerpo del otro.

No hizo falta que la cámara enfocara el cuerpo de los dos que protagonizaban aquel corto lemon, para saber que uno era Hibarin Kyo. Al otro no lo reconocí de inmediato pero por lo visto era quien llevaba la batuta, dominando al Presidente del Comité de Disciplina, comiéndole el cuello al tenerlo inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo en el suelo, con mucha más ropa de la que lucía Hibarin, cuya camisa desabotonada dejaba ver un torso blanco llenó de moretones y chupetones que bajaban hasta donde ya no había pantalón, y aun menos, ropa interior, colándose entre sus piernas una mano que se ocultaba en su trasero haciéndole retorcerse del dolor y placer conforme esta se movía en un lugar del que no deseo saber.

¡Entra ya, maldito! _–Dijo Hibarin exasperado, soltando enseguida un quejido, que mas fue un gemido reprimido._

Ku fu fu fu _–rio el otro de una forma que me enchinó la piel._

¡Deja de reírte y solo acaba con esto, Mukuro Rukudo!

* * *

Que originales… solo le cambiaron una letra al nombre.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

No seas así, Kyo. _–Mordió sus pezones con saña.-_ Esto se tiene que disfrutar al máximo, y tu cuerpo –_la mano que no estaba en el trasero del Presidente bajó a esa parte de su anatomía masculina que… ya estaba… erecta-_ parece apenas empezar a entender el concepto _–sus dedos, habilidosamente se movieron por el largo, cerrando el puño a su alrededor, bombeando._

Hibarin se removió, con los ojos entreabiertos chispeando furia, antes de apretar los parpados y morderse los labios por la oleada de placer.

¿Lo sientes? _–Rió de nuevo._

No hubo palabras en respuesta, pero si un gemido que brotó al sentir como imprimía más fuerza en su mano.

Ahora dime… _-levantó la mirada heterocromica y la dirigió a mi- _¿si le mato podre detener la rueca del destino que se ciñe sobre pequeño ratón? _–en sus labios, una mueca burlona y amenazadora se dibujó._

No sé lo que hablas _–jadeó._

Ahora veremos si lo sabes o no _–y sin prepararlo más, sacando su propio miembro de su pantalón, ignorando mi presencia, entró en él. _

El grito de dolor de Hibari fue lo último de ese nivel.

* * *

Azorado, salvé el juego y apagué el PSP, guardándolo en la campera.

La realidad volvía a mí, fría, distante.

-_¡¿Pero qué mierda ha sido eso? _

El grito casi me deja sordo y/o me da un paro cardiaco. Y por la misma sorpresa e impresión, caigo de espaldas, quedando con los pies sobre el columpio, donde un segundo atrás estaba mi trasero. El dolor de mi espalda –por el azotón- despierta parte de mi lánguida mente y entreabro los ojos.

Las estrellas, las bella y coloridas estrellas brillaban en lo alto, con grandes sonrisas que mostraban los dientes, mordaces, y la noche dejaba de ser hermosa para adquirir un matiz de guasa.

Despegando la mirada del cielo, busco el origen del grito. Aunque no hacía falta verle, de pie a mi lado derecho, con el rostro enrojecido, los puños cerrados, y su mirada verde esmeralda debatida entre el coraje, la indignación y la vergüenza, para saber de quién se trataba.

-_Gokudera_… -Digo con una cansada sonrisa en los labios.

-_Tu_… -empieza a gesticular con los ojos cerrados y prietos los diente.

La casa de Gokudera no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, así que era normal que saliera a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y con la suerte que tenía en esos últimos días, he de suponer que dar conmigo era parte del cruel plan del destino. Y tan absorto estaba en el juego, que ignoré cuando se acercó, movido por la curiosidad de ver al friki del baseball metido en algo que no fuera un partido. Seguramente se habrá asomado sobre mi hombro… y visto todo, porque ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? Probablemente desde el inicio. El arrebol delataba que al menos estuvo presente para ver a su "Yo" del videojuego, con orejas y cola de gato, diciendo aquellas vergonzosas palabras.

Esperando a que empezara a golpearme y gritarme lo asqueroso que era por jugar esa porquería, sin darme tiempo a explicarle, me fijé en el contraste de sus ojos verdes –aun divididos en diversas emociones-, con el color granita que coloraba sus mejillas. Sonreí mentalmente… se veía realmente hermoso, más que en el videojuego, más que cualquier noche con o sin estrellas, y me lo permitía reconocer, ahíto de pelear contra el maremoto de ideas extrañas que últimamente venían a mí, no solo al verle a él, sino también a Tsuna y Hibari.

Gokudera traía a mi mente dos palabras: Esmeralda roja.

Si… se que en su conjunción literal, "Esmeralda roja", es algo imposible, incorrecto, pero él era eso. El rojo de su resolución, de su lealtad, de su espíritu, de la tormenta, envolvía el verde de su infancia, de alguien capaz de sonreír con soltura aunque fuese solo con una persona… el verde que se extiende por el mundo cuando sus dedos se posaban sobre las teclas de un piano, para armar la rapsodia de un ángel.

Una esmeralda roja, un ángel y también un gato huraño…

Y en tanto la escena se desarrollaba de nuestra parte, no muy lejos, una mirada rojo y azul, nos observaba.

-_Ku fu fu fu… tal vez pueda usar ese juego a mi favor._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**: Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Cada uno de sus rewius, es un tesoro precioso para mi._

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su gusto y pues, disculpen la tardanza. He andado un poco presionada con la universidad, pero intentare actualizar cada sabado o domingo._


	4. Ojos Avellana

-_Dios… ni 20 años de terapias lograran sacarme el trauma…_ -masculló Gokudera con las rodillas y una palma apoyados en el suelo, mientras con la otra palma se recargaba en la pared, tembloroso y con una capa negra cubriéndole parte del rostro, aterrado por lo que acababa de ver.

-_¿Eh? _–No le veía lo malo…- _Pero_ _si al sempai le quedaba muy bien el vestido con holanes_ -…y eso ya era grave, que tantos traumas me hubiera causado aquel juego, que en el siguiente nivel no le encontrara lo grave a ver a Sasagawa-sempai en traje de maid y siendo violado por Xanxus.

* * *

**Hard Love Boy**

NIVEL 4: Ojos Avellana

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde que Gokudera se enteró de mi pequeño secreto, y sorprendentemente cuando lo hizo, me dio tiempo a explicarle y defender mi inocencia de cualquiera que fuera el cargo por el que me acusara y justificara el rellenarme con bombas y mandarme a volar -de ser posible- mas allá de nuestro sistema solar, aunque no me salvé de las acusaciones y un par de coscorrones que me dejaron aturdido por unos buenos minutos. Fui acusado de alopelia, capnolagnia, alorgasmia, ailurofilia e iconolagnia, y siendo sinceros, no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que puedan significar, aunque tengo la corazonada de que son cosas pervertidas y negativas, dentro de las cuales, al menos dos, hacían que Gokudera se sonrojara aun mas cada que las repetía en su discurso –regaño-. Pero al menos no pasó a más y quedó como un secreto de ambos…

Por cierto… se me olvidaba decir que la tanda de coscorrones, no llegó porque le contara que Tsuna estaba en dicho juego, sino por decirle que Tsuna y Erizawa competían por mi amor en el videojuego. Y por un segundo, antes de que su puño encestara en mi cabeza, podría jurar, vi un destello que no sabría definir correctamente, pero era entre envidia, enojo y sospecha.

Esa noche, tras llenar el parque de gritos de su parte, disculpas de la mía y un mutuo acuerdo de que no volvería a jugar esa cosa sin él estando presente para verificar que no hiciera mal uso de la imagen de Tsuna ni suya, agradecido porque al menos pudiera continuar jugando, luego de que entendiera mi punto de que solo terminando esa tontería desaparecerían algunos problemas que las imágenes causaban en mi, caminamos unas calles juntos, de regreso a nuestras respectivas casas, en silencio.

Y a la mañana siguiente, con un peso fuera, me levanté cargado de energía y me puse a practicar kendo, como diría Sasagawa-sempai ¡al extremo!

**…**

Al tercer día, si, estaba ansioso por jugar HLB, y sin embargo mantenía mi promesa de no hacerlo, esperanzado en que esa noche iría a casa de Gokudera, con el permiso que le sonsaqué a mi padre para quedarme a dormir en su casa.

Sabiendo que mi secreto ya no era solo mío, la tranquilidad me venía a brisas delicadas que aunque no eran nada comparadas a mi estado anímico anterior al juego, algo era algo y pude seguir relativamente en calma durante las clases–lo que todos notaron enseguida, comentando cosas como "estabas raro últimamente" y "¿ya todo mejor?"-.

-_Todo mejor._ –Respondí con una enorme sonrisa a Tsuna, que al escucharme relajó el semblante.

-_Me alegro._ –Cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro con un suave arrebol en sus mejillas- _Estaba preocupado y pensaba irte a ver en la tarde para saber si podía ayudarte en algo o si querías hablar._

Embobado en su imagen, recordando los sonrojos del Tsuna de HLB, pasé saliva con dificultad. Y pensé que la falta de pegué que tenía con las chicas no solo se debía a que su apodo de dame-Tsuna le precedía, sino también a que su rostro, sus facciones y el cómo sus gestos acomodaban los músculos de su cara, le hacían ver dulce y tierno, no en un sentido que atrajera a las chicas, sino en un sentido que atraía a los chicos… ¡Ahora caigo! ¡Los chicos que han estado preocupando a Gokudera por seguir a Tsuna, no son enemigos, sino pretendientes!

-_No tenía por qué preocuparse, Decimo._–La interrupción de Gokudera me sacó de mi enajenamiento_.- Es solo un friki del baseball pervertido sin importancia._ –Eso del "friki del baseball pervertido" me recordó tanto a Erizawa, que no pude evitar que un mohín de gracia curvara mis labios, pero esté desapareció veloz al advertir la mirada del peliplata.

Pese a que su tono de voz no denotaba alteración alguna, y hablaba normalmente con Tsuna, en cada pinchazo que me dirigía con sus ojos verdes, notaba una fría aguja de recelo, de resentimiento y una muda advertencia sobre algo con respecto a Tsuna, pero ¿Por qué?

-_Celos…_ -murmuré, y en el extraño silencio formado por mis compañeros, esa palabra llegó a oídos de Gokudera, que estaba a poco más de un metro de mi, y en medio de nosotros, Tsuna, que hablaba animoso sobre ir a ver una película los tres juntos.

El rostro de Gokudera enrojeció al instante. Tsuna notó eso y calló.

-_Gokudera-kun… ¿estás bien?_ –No había escuchado lo que dije.

-_S-si_. –Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Sin que pudiera detenerlo, el Guardián de la Tormenta salió del salón azotando la puerta, haciendo que el silencio tensará e hiciera más palpable ahora que el salón entero permanecía expectante, y deseo de saber el motivo de molestia de Gokudera, cosa que duró poco, al ser conocido su carácter, estrechándose la incomodidad que quedó tras su salida, alrededor de Tsuna y yo.

-_¿Qué le ha pasado? _–Preguntó Tsuna girándose hacía mi.

-_No lo sé…_ -Respondí con las palabras suspiradas por una repentina opresión en el pecho.

Una piedra, una piedra enorme y pesada sobre mi corazón, eso era mi descubrimiento, y es que no sé porque, el darme cuenta de algo que resulta tan obvio a primera vista, me cortaba la vida. Gokudera, quiere a Tsuna como algo más que un amigo, como algo más que el Decimo.

Ese día, Gokudera no regresó a clases restantes.

**_…_**

Camino a mi casa, apesadumbrado, cabizbajo y adolorido porque una pelota de un pitcher novato del club me dio en un costado, luego de detectar su trayectoria a destiempo por andar pensando que mi quedad con Gokudera seguramente estaría cancelada, no advertí la figura que salía de la tienda de sushi, despidiéndose, hasta que choqué con él y ambos fuimos a parar al suelo de sentón.

-_¡Takeshi! _–La voz inconfundible de mi viejo, hizo que mi mano dejara de acariciar mi pompi derecha, sobre la que aterrice aparatosamente.- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Levanté la mirada, chocando con la desconcertada de mi padre.

-_Pues…_

-_¿Acaso no recibiste mi mensaje, imbécil? _–La voz malhumorada de Gokudera me movió las tripas, el corazón y cada neurona.

-_¿Mensaje? _–Pregunté, incrédulo por encontrarle ahí, y maravillado por verle.

-_¡¿Qué acaso nunca revisas tu puto celular? _–Se levantó, con una mochila que reconocí como mía, al hombro-_Te envié un maldito mensaje para decirte que fueras directo a mi departamento, idiota._

Efectivamente, no tengo la costumbre de revisar mis mensajes, y no empezaría un día en el que andaba tan desconcentrado que una tirada de novato me dio.

-_Lo siento, yo pensé que…_

-_¡Noticia mundial, el friki del baseball piensa! _–Torció una mueca en sus labios- _Ahora levanta tu trasero de mierda y anda, que no tengo todo el día para saber si puedes adivinar cómo ponerte en pie._

Dándome la espalda, vio a mi padre.

-_Disculpe las molestias… y… gracias… -_dijo lo último tan bajo que tuve que leer sus labios para saber qué es lo que decía.

Mi padre hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y me vio. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió cuando Gokudera estaba en la esquina de la cuadra.

-_Tiene un carácter fuerte…_

-_Ni te imaginas…_ -me levanté, sacudiéndome el polvo de los pantalones.

El viejo se agachó y recogió la carpeta de la escuela, pasándomela.

-_Vino por tus cosas hace poco más de una hora. Dijo que en lo que tu salías de la práctica, te ahorraría tiempo, porque con tu "cabeza de pelota de baseball"_ –citó fiel las palabras de Gokudera con un tono solazado- _necesitaría todo el tiempo necesario para ayudarte a estudiar para el examen de mañana. Y de paso le invité algo de sushi en agradecimiento… -_revolvió mi cabello- _si que debes tener los sesos duros, Takeshi…_

¿Cuál examen?

**…**

En su departamento, tras una trayectoria común donde yo hablaba y Gokudera bufaba, olvidé por completo lo que ensombreció ese día.

Sentado en el suelo en flor de loto frente a la mesita donde una rápida comilona de sushi –que enviaba mi padre- y sopa instantánea congeniaban, relajado y gozando de verle hablar sobre ovnis y conspiraciones del gobierno con los extraterrestres para dominarnos por medio de internet, y los beneficios que nos traería codearnos con seres de inteligencia superior, y sobre todo, lo positivo que seria para Vongola si pudiéramos ser los primeros en lograr contacto, vi pasar la mayor parte de la tarde de una forma en la que jamás pensé, al lado del Gokudera de la realidad, sin siquiera recordar el del juego o a Tsuna.

Ese espacio, esas horas eran totalmente mías, sin que nadie se interpusiera o yo tuviera que mendigar con tonterías para intentar que Gokudera me dedicara una sonrisa como a Tsuna… y aunque no era tan abierto conmigo como lo era con él, era algo, un pequeño paraíso mío… ¡Mierda! ¡Volvemos con esos tontos pensamientos!

-_¿Te sucede algo? _-Le sorprendió tanto la cara que he puesto, que hasta se le ha olvidado el "idiota", aunque su cejo fruncido ya es de por si parte del improperio que me lanza cada que puede, aunque para mí, no importa cómo me llame, sé que no es con afán de lastimar... es solo que es un poco bruto con las palabras y a la hora de demostrar aprecio… o eso creo.

Niego, con una mano en la cara cubriendome el semblante abatido, avergonzado y hartado.

-_Es solo que… justo ahora he pensado que Gokudera y Erizawa son muy hermosos_… -mentí a medias, sin querer revelarle los pensamientos de colegiala enamorada que acudieron a mi mente, porque se los digo y me echa a patadas, o me hace dormir en la sala de urgencias tras tirarme a Uri encima… no… momento… Uri se iría sobre él primero, así que entonces sería como consecuencias de que me vaciara la artillería de bombas que guarda en el departamento.

Escuché como se levantaba y abrí un espacio entre mis dedos para verle cuando me daba la espalda caminando hacía mi mochila, recargada en una pared de la habitación que era a la vez sala y cocina-comedor.

Un rojo tenue salpicaba sus mejillas… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sonrojo cuando dije eso si quien le gusta es Tsuna?... pensar en ello me deprimió, y no fue sino hasta que me puso enfrente la caja del Hard-Love/Boy, que logré reaccionar.

-_Es este ¿cierto?_

Asentí, tomando la caja.

-_Lo imaginé. Era el único juego que tenias._ –Se sentó a mi lado, frente a la tv, con un cigarro entre los dientes y ya sin rastro del arrebol- _Ponlo._ -Señaló con la mirada la consola, encendedor en mano.

Con un suspiro de resignación, gateé y enchufé la tv y la consola, encendiendo todo y dándome cuenta de que seria más vergonzoso de lo que pensé compartir en vivo y a todo color, mi secreto.

-_Lo primero no creo que te guste._

-_¿Un corto introductorio de chicos siendo violados por chicos? _–Soltó un "ja" desdeñoso- _Como si no hubiera visto cosas peores en juegos hentai_.-Dio una calada.

Abrí grande los ojos.

-_¿Juegos hentai?_

Me miró con los aires del adulto que desprecia la experiencia del joven, con una sonrisa de medio lado, llevando la mirada a la pantalla al comenzar el intro, sonrojándose de forma casi imperceptible cuando las imágenes de Erizawa aparecieron, después de las de Tsuna, siguiendo con Hibarin y antes de que prosiguiera, Gokudera se lo saltó yendo directo al menú pasteloso.

Las primeras dos horas fue avanzar los tres niveles que ya había recorrido, para que entendiera la historia y viera el porqué tanto alboroto de mi parte hacía Tsuna y él los primeros días. La cara que puso cuando se vio desnudo –bueno, a Erizawa-, en el primer nivel, fue inigualable e invaluable. Pensé que le metería una dinamita a la consola.

Después, llegamos al siguiente nivel, donde me quedé, aunque antes de que apareciera el "star", soltó un comentario mordaz sobre lo uke que era Hibari, y que "debajo" era justo el lugar que se merecía –seguía dolido porque Hibari del futuro supiera los planes de Tsuna con respecto a Millefiore, y su yo de 24 años no-.

* * *

**- S T A R -**

**Escena del videojuego:**

El día comenzaba con una salida para explorar la ciudad.

Pasé frente a la tienda de 24 horas de los hermanos Yamashita pero no entré. No quería que Gokudera me acusara tan pronto de andar haciendo cosas indebidas con Tsuna. Pero la suerte no estaba conmigo –como acostumbra a últimas fechas-, y me encontré con él en la tienda de discos, donde por puntos ganados en el juego podías descargar claves para bajar los soundtracks del juego en su página web.

Platicamos por un rato sobre diversas cosas, y yo intentaba responder como siempre lo hacía, aunque cada que Tsuna me sonreía o se sonrojaba, Gokudera –a mi lado- gruñía, y eso me desalentaba y hacía que eligiera a veces respuestas frívolas, lo que significaba que Tsuna se entristeciera, y eso equivalía a bufidos y comentarios reprobatorios y/o amenazas para que no le hiciera sufrir, por parte del mano derecha, creándose un circulo vicioso.

Conozco un café cosplay por aquí cerca. Tiene unas deliciosas tartas._ –Unió sus manos a la altura de su pecho-_ ¿Quieres ir conmigo? _–Bajó la mirada con un bermejo tentador en las mejillas._

***Responder:** Si [X]

***Responder:** No

* * *

¿Por qué no había una tercera respuesta que fuera "¿No pude ser después? Ahora mismo mi consciencia (Gokudera) me está apuntando a la sien con una rifle y si respiras una vez más, va a regar mi masa encefálica por el suelo, y luego bailara un zapateado sobre ella"?

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

El café cosplay era, mejor dicho, un café cosplay maid yaoi. Chicos preciosos y andróginos se paseaban entre las mesas con suculentos trajes blancos y negros, cortos y cargados de holanes, algunos con zapatillas altas, otros más con patines para proporcionar un entretenimiento variado a los clientes.

-_Si aparezco con uno de esos malditos trajes de ramera, utilizare una bomba, pero en tu culo._ –Amenazó Gokudera. Yo asentí, rezando porque, aunque se me antojaba verlo así, no pasara.

Tomamos asiento y charlamos otro rato, sobre Erizawa y Hibarin. Tsuna se sorprendió de que conociera al Presidente del Comité de Disciplina y siguiera en una pieza. Le hice reír y cuando menos me lo imaginé, su mirada se entristeció… yo pregunté el porqué, mas movido por la insistencia de Gokudera que por mí.

Ya sé que eres tú el Guardian de los Cerezos_. –su mirada temblaba, mientras su mano se deslizaba por la mesa hasta llegar a la mía y tomarla-_ Sé que ha de ser difícil para ti entender lo que está sucediendo, porque seguramente te has enterado apenas por medio del espíritu de los cerezos, y por ello, quiero ayudarte respondiendo a todas las preguntas que tengas… pero para ello, necesito un favor de tu parte…

Enfoque a su mirada, enfoque a la mía. Un vistazo rápido a los pétalos rosas y blancos que llovían del otro lado del ventanal frente al que estábamos ocupando sitio.

Elígeme_… -decisión, eso se reflejaba en su voz-_ y prometo que te demostraré que soy digno de ello.

***No responder**

***Responder:** Si

***Responder: **No

***Dar disculpas e ir al tocador **[X]

* * *

Gokudera no peleo mi decisión pero tampoco la alabó, más bien me atrevería a asegurar que se debatía entre la decepción y el alivio.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

Como los baños estaban en la parte de alta, tras un laberintico recorrido por una serie de pasadizos de cuartos privados que no entiendo que hacían ahí y ni quería saber, si se supone que solo era un "Café cosplay", abrí una puerta que me señaló un amable y coqueto chico de los que trabajaba ahí, que salía de una de las habitaciones acomodándose el ligero.

* * *

¿Tengo que describir lo que había dentro de lo que era en realidad una de las habitaciones privadas? Pues no lo haré, pero ahora nunca más podre ver a la cara a Xanxus y menos a Sasagawa-sempai, y no creo que sea el único, solo que a diferencia de mi, quizás Gokudera ahora salga corriendo para volver el estomago si se los encuentra… fue una escena demasiado… perturbadora, casi un castigo para mis pobres ojitos que pensaron que luego de lo de Hibarin y Mukuro, ya no podría haber nada peor.

El timbre sonó en ese preciso momento, y por reflejo Gokudera cambio el canal de la tv para ocultar lo que estábamos viendo luego de que salvara el juego y el siguiente nivel diera anuncio de comienzo con el "star".

Y en lo que Gokudera atendía a quien a las… casi 9 de la noche iba a interrumpir, yo buscaba consuelo para mi destrozado equilibrio mental recostándome bocarriba en el suelo, con las manos en la cara intentando alejar la insistente imagen de Sasagawa-sempai –llamado Ryusei en el videojuego- siendo tomado a la fuerza por el jefe Varia –de Xanxus pasó a ser Hector- y los consecuentes sonidos de ello.

Estiré las manos, en otro intento de pensar en otra cosa y debajo del sofá largo a mi espalda, encontré una caja de videojuego que saqué.

-"_Lamento…" _-leí el título en un idioma que identifiqué como español. Rebusqué cerca del sitio donde encontré ese título, y extraje dos cajas más- _¿"Sweety Pool"? ¿"Togainu no chi"?_ -¿Eran esos los videojuegos hentai que decía Gokudera? Pues no se veían muy hentai que digamos… ni siquiera veía chicas.

-_¿Yamamoto?_ -con su delicada voz, entró en la habitación Tsuna.

-_¿Tsuna?_-dije, guardando los videojuegos debajo del sillón de nuevo, ganándome una mirada suspicaz de su parte.

-_Si._ –Sonríe, dejando de lado mi extraña reacción- _A mí también me sorprende encontrarte por aquí._

-_Supongo…_ -Después de todo ¿Quién esperaba ver al maniaco del baseball en casa de Gokudera?

Me rasqué una mejilla, sin saber que decir.

-_Yakisoba…_

-_¿Yakisoba?_

-_Mi madre preparó de más y me envió a traerle algo a Gokudera para que cenara, pero…_ -ve los restos de comida en la mesita- _creo que ya ha cenado bien._

Deja la bolsa con el recipiente de plástico en un espacio en la mesita, sentándose a mi lado.

-_¿Y qué jugaban?_

-_Ah… pues…_ -balbucee- _carreritas_ –respondí sin pensar en nada en concreto.

-_Gokudera-kun me estuvo enseñando el otro día, aunque… _-una gotita apenada recorrió su sien derecha- _soy pésimo…_ -tomó el control del videojuego- _¿Jugamos una carrera en lo que Gokudera-kun regresa?_

-_¿Regresa? _

-_Fue por un par de zumos._ –Acarició los botones del control sin presionarlos- _Yo no quería quedarme para no interrumpir…_

-_No interrumpes nada_ –me apresuré a aclarar, pensando en que podría malinterpretarse el que estuviera ahí, y eso pudiera afectar las posibilidades de Gokudera con Tsuna, que aunque, en el fondo me alegraría que no pasara nada entre ellos, no tenía las agallas para dejar que el malentendido germinara.

Tsuna sonrió en respuesta antes de continuar.

-_Pero Gokudera-kun insistió en que me quedara un rato._

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

Viéndolo detenidamente, había razón para que Gokudera se enamorara de Tsuna, quien era tierno, amable, inseguro pero también confiable, entre muchas cosas más de las que yo siempre carecería.

-_Así que, en lo que regresa, juguemos ¿va?_

-_¿Eh?_

Y antes de que pudiera saberlo, Tsuna encendió la tv y yo me lancé sobre él para evitar que viera el juego.

A cuatro, sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el suelo, mi mirada se perdió en sus ojos avellana, llenos de interrogantes, de sorpresa y un sentimiento nebuloso que me envolvió de calor el cuerpo, la mente y parte del corazón. Mis labios se movieron para articular una disculpa, pero no pude decir nada concreto ni actuar por cuenta propia para separarme.

Una cosquilleante sensación en mi ser fue acrecentándose conforme la distancia entre mis labios y los suyos se consumía, como el cigarro en los labios de Gokudera, cuyo suave "plaf" al caer al suelo de la habitación, nos jaló de golpe a ambos…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Como siempre, agradezco los rewius de todos ustedes, así como el tiempo que se toman para leer la historia, que espero, siga siendo de su agrado.

En esta ocasión no di tanto realce al juego, sino a la realidad, y me gustó el resultado, por lo que espero que también fuera agradable para ustedes.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

GRACIAS


	5. Calvario

Cuando conocí a Yamamoto solo pude pensar una cosa con claridad: "Imbécil"… el resto de mis ideas se perdió en una bruma que hasta el día de hoy se niega a desaparecer. Una bruma llamada: amor.

* * *

**Hard-Love/Boy**

NIVEL 5: _Calvario

* * *

_

Esa mañana fue como todas las demás. Estaba de mal humor y no era noticia nueva ni algo que pudieran cambiar.

¿Mi motivo para estar molesto con el mundo? En la tienda cerca de mi casa, el dueño se volvió un "viejo amante de la salud de los jóvenes" y dejó la venta de cigarro y alcohol en general, lo que me limitaba a dos caminos para abastecerme de mi dotación se smog diaria: o caminaba dos cuadras más hasta la siguiente tienda, donde la tendera cuarentona se dedicaba a delinear mi trasero con descarada mirada, o me gastaba un par de bombas en "convencer" con sutileza al dueño. Creo que terminaré optando por la segunda opción... es más rápida.

Durante el transcurso de las clases, estuve presente en el salón solo por ser requisito de la escuela para pasar de año, y porque la mano derecha del Decimo debe estar a su lado en todo momento para ayudarle aun en los problemas más pequeños, lo que incluía algo que Reborn-san llamó: "momentos para reafirmar el poder del 10mo Vongola", y que no entiendo el porqué del nombre si cada vez que yo enciendo una bomba para que uno de esos tarados profesores comprenda que al Decimo no se le puede llevar la contraria -aunque diga que 6 es la raíz cuadrada de 25-, el Decimo interviene para evitar que rellene de cartuchos al idiota en turno… pero si el Decimo no quiere que los haga estallar en pedacitos, así debe ser entonces.

Al llegar la tarde, luego de dejar el Decimo en su casa y asegurarme que ningún extraño merodeara por la zona, encaminado a mi departamento, ocurrió algo que cambió mi vida… o mejor dicho, que me hizo tener presente durante el resto de los días siguientes, porque desde hacía un año odio la soledad de mi departamento, el silencio y la quietud que me permiten y a veces me obligan, a pensar en cierto idiota que no se cómo putas se internó en mi corazón, anotó un home run y se ganó la llave para entrar y salir a su antojo.

Estaba a dos cuadras del lugar donde vivo, pensando en si esa sería la mejor ocasión o debería esperar a la noche para ir a "hablar" con el señor dueño "ya no vendo el veneno que entorpece a nuestra sociedad… ¿no prefieres puerros?" –puerros y a la verga, que lo que yo necesito son cigarros-, cuando un zumbido me hizo girar, sacar mi Flame Arrow y apuntar, justo al tiempo que una saeta de ballesta cruzaba en diagonal por mi lado derecho, demasiado cerca de mi rostro, ensartándose en el suelo.

Un intenso frio recorrió mi cuerpo al entender que, de haber estado unos centímetros más a la derecha, como mínimo habría perdido el ojo. Me obligué a recomponerme, oteando a mí alrededor en busca del enemigo, sin encontrarlo ni percibir su presencia. Chasqué la lengua, me giré para ver la saete cuya punta perforó el suelo, y tuve que empujarme con mayor fuerza que antes a no pensar en las consecuencias que hubiera tenido que enfrentar de no haber estado a esa distancia. Usé como escusa el pequeño paquete rectangular que venía atado a la flecha para concentrarme en algo aparte.

-_"Para Gokudera Hayato. Información confidencial_" –Leí la pequeña nota adherida al paquete, y reconocí al instante el escudo Vongola en el papel y una llama de la última voluntad dando fe de su autenticidad.

**…**

Al llegar a mi departamento, con el paquete en manos, arrojé la mochila por el primer lugar que se me ocurrió y me encerré en mi habitación, sintiendo el pulso acelerado por las miles de cosas que podría significar el paquete.

Respiré profundo y dejando la nota a un lado, rompí la envoltura café.

-_¿Qué… mierda… es… esto? _–tomé el contenido entre mis manos, confundido, decepcionado y un poco enojado… bueno… muy enojado.

La "información confidencial" era un juego BL con una portada en colores pastel, llamado Hard-Love/Boy ¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Estuve por arrojar la caja del videojuego contra la pared, pero me detuve por dos razones. La primera, fue una nota que encontré en el interior, donde se me pedía que jugara como parte de una misión; y la segunda razón, fue que los personajes que aparecían en portada me recordaban al Decimo, a Yamamoto, y a mi ¡Era un parecido increíble el que tenían esos dibujos con nosotros!

Movido por el deber –realmente por el morbo de ver a un personaje parecido al imbécil del baseball en un juego BL-, esa noche me la pasé frente a la tv y la consola.

**…**

La razón por la cual a diferencia del friki del baseball, a mi no me afectó tanto HLB, es porque hace tiempo que estoy inmerso en el mundo yaoi, y sobre todo en los videojuegos RPG del genero. No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero tampoco lo veo como algo malo, aunque tampoco lo andaría pregonando a los 4 vientos y si alguien lo descubriera, seguramente tendría que sellarle el hocico con una carga de dinamita equivalente a la necesaria para hacer caer un edificio de 40 pisos. Y si conozco desde Junjou Romantica hasta Sweety Pool, es… porque solo de ese modo pude explorar, sin sentirme un bicho raro, mi homosexualidad, sobre la que caí en cuenta a lo largo de este año en que conocí a ese bruto cabeza baseball de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Para cuando comencé a jugar HLB, ni siquiera sospechaba que el imbécil tuviera el mismo juego en sus manos, y que por ello sufriera como nunca en su vida - je, je… lo que hubiera pagado por ver su cara al descubrir de que iba el juego y a quienes se parecían esos personajes-. Así que durante los días que siguieron, al verlo tan alicaído, nervioso y esquivo con el Decimo y conmigo, me enojé como nunca y me tragué ese sentimiento solo porque el Decimo lo pedía.

El que contuviera mi coraje no fue impedimento para que al primer día de su comportamiento extraño, cuando salió del salón de clases con la excusa de la enfermería, fuera a buscarlo, resuelto a hacerle regresar al salón a pedirle disculpas al Decimo por hacerle preocupar.

Tras buscarlo hasta en los botes de basura, estaba por darme por vencido por ese día cuando capté la voz de Kusakabe en uno de los salones vacios.

-_¿Y porque le ha dejado dormir en el salón del Comité, Presidente? _–A la interrogante, al parecer respondió una de las fieras miradas de Hibari, pues Kusakabe al instante añadió con tono nervioso:- _N-no tiene por qué contestarme, después de todo usted es el Presidente. Es solo que me dio curiosidad._

-_Yamamoto Takeshi… _-dijo y cortó unos segundos la oración antes de continuar- _parecía cansado…_ -¡Claro! Y Hibari como es un buen samaritano que se dedica a dar lugares de descanso a los imbéciles del baseball que va encontrando por la calle, le dio un sitio para dormir como si fuera cosa de diario ¡Y un cuerno que me creo eso!, pensé con ironía.

Lo admitiré. Cuando se trata de Yamamoto hay muchas ocasiones en que, como dirían alguno, _mi lengua es más veloz que mi razón_, de forma que para cuando la segunda alcanza a la primera, los celos se han apoderado de mí, y mis pensamientos brotan en conjeturas apresuradas y acciones de las que en los tiempos de paz, tiendo a arrepentirme profundamente, aunque ahora no era el caso y consentía a mis pensamientos desbordarse en miles de tonterías que tiraban a Hibari de una zorra maldita que va poniendo cara de "soy intocable", cuando realmente quiere decir "follame".

**…**

-_¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo? _–Me pregunté y fruncí el entrecejo, con la punta de los dedos rozando la fría textura de la puerta corrediza del salón del Comité de Disciplina.

Si Yamamoto estaba ahí porque no quería dar la cara y responder por su grosero comportamiento de hacía unas horas, yo no tenía porque ir tras su deportista trasero de mierda a exigirle ¿cierto?... aunque tal vez si debía porque el realmente ofendido ahí no era yo, sino el Decimo, que incluso de preocupaba por un imbécil que no valía la pena.

Convencido de que era por el Decimo y no por mí, abrí.

El grito con el que planeaba despertar a Yamamoto, se quedó en mi garganta al verle en el sillón, durmiendo con la tranquilidad de un bebe, con sus cabellos negros esparcidos disonantes por su frente. Sus labios entreabiertos se movían de vez en cuando en sueños, y al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, se removió sin despertar, arrancando desde lo profundo de mi carácter agrio, una sonrisa, que destruí al instante, y cuyos pedazos subieron por mis mejillas en forma de rubor.

Me aclaré la garganta para espantar el arrebol, y por el rabillo del ojo vi un paquete de dulces de cereza en el escritorio.

Sé que lo que hice fue demasiado infantil, soy consciente de ello. Robarle un dulce a Hibari como revancha por celos, sabiendo como pocos lo que le encantaban esos dulces de cereza -hasta llegar al punto de amenazar con _kamikoresear_ a los dueños de cada tienda por la que pasaba si no los tenían-, no era la muestra de madures del año, pero algo era algo y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que solo metí el dulce en mi boca y saboree esa privada minúscula venganza sabor a triunfo divino –y a cereza, obvio-.

A gusto con mi gran desquite, cegado aun por los celos y movido por el sentimiento cálido que me colmaba al ver a Yamamoto en el mismo espacio que yo, durmiendo plácidamente, embriagado por el dulce de cereza, me coloqué a cuatro sobre él, en el sillón, perdido en su semblante sosegado como un rio en un día soleado de primavera. Su pecho subía y bajaba, despacio, con el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que sus pulmones se inflaran, y luego expulsaran el aire, sin ruido. Su cuerpo complotaba con el resto del mundo en ese salón para enmudecer todo lo que pudiera despertarle.

-_Idiota…_ -delineé sus labios con la yema de mi dedo indicé, y ni siquiera se inmutó.

Volví a sonreír, pensando en las tantas veces que soñé estar así, y en las tantas más que desearía encontrarme en la misma situación, pero con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, con sus ojos abiertos y mirándome como nunca vio a nadie más, de forma cálida, con ese carácter desesperante y esa sonrisa de bobo dedicadas solo a mí.

Me incliné sobre sus labios, hasta sentirlos rozar contra los míos. Un cosquilleo inundó mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo que llegó a mi corazón y nubló mis pensamientos.

**…**

Después de… ese beso… mi humor variaba con suma facilidad, yendo de un brote de alegría que intentaba ocultar, hasta un explosión de coraje que intentaba exteriorizar a como diera lugar contra el primero que se me pusiera enfrente.

El Decimo, al advertir mi extraño comportamiento, varias veces me repitió que me tranquilizara y así intenté hacerlo, sin resultados satisfactorios.

Al llegar a mi casa luego de un cansado día de clases, con una sopa instantánea en mano y el control de la tv en la otra, pensé que sería buen momento para continuar el juego de HLB, y encendí la consola. Momentos más tarde, sabría que con lo que respectaba al videojuego, le llevaba un nivel de ventaja al imbécil de Yamamoto, y unos días más adelante sabría que hice la elección correcta al optar por "No responder" y enfrentar la tristeza del Decimo en la cafetería-cosplay, evitándome de ese modo el trauma con el cabeza de césped y Xanxus, al menos en ese momento.

* * *

**- S T A R -**

**Escena del videojuego:**

La historia de mi personaje, del que quizás el nombre sea sospechable si mi otro yo ya estaba ahí como Hayato Erizawa y tomamos en cuenta lo que siento por el friki del baseball, siguió su camino por un nivel que en lo particular me pareció de relleno, entre tiendas de katanas para elegir aditamentos y ataques especiales a comprar con los puntos que gané en mi batalla con Hibarin.

La parte más importante, y también inquietante del juego, vino cuando, en uno de los pasillos de la tienda de katanas, me encontré con mi yo del videojuego hablando con Rukudo. Yo me oculté tras un estante y "escuché" la conversación que tenían.

¿Y Yamamoto que ha respondido?

Nada. Yamashita Tsunayoshi se lo ha tomado como una negativa pero le ha dejado la petición abierta, asegurando que es el más digno de ambos.

Erizawa gruñó.

¿Le molesta que el ratón saqué las garras? _–Preguntó cizañoso._

¡Callate! No te incumbe.

Kfufufu… el heredero de la Voluntad de la Tormenta está enojado. ¿Sera porque que nunca pensó que su mejor amigo le traicionaría? ¿Sera porque estaba seguro de que ganaría contra un débil ratón? ¿Sera porque apenas cae en cuenta de que es una batalla a muerte y no juego de niños en el que puede fingir amistad?

La mirada de Erizawa atravesó furiosa a Rukudo. Al parecer él había acertado en algunos doloroso y molestos puntos con esas preguntas, que más que preguntas eran afirmaciones al azar pero con conocimiento del terreno.

Sea cual sea la razón, debe saber que la batalla se aproxima y si no consigue el corazón del Guardián de los Cerezos, será confinado a un abismo de desgracia y soledad. Así que le recomiendo que actúe pron…

¿Es verdad que estuviste con Hibarin? _–Interrumpió con un ronroneo furioso por las palabras del otro, buscando una forma de hacerle perder el equilibrio._

¿Con Hibarin? –_Se encogió de hombros_- a saber. Ando en tantas camas que lo habré olvidado.

Mas te vale que no te hayas metido con Hibarin.

¿Celoso? –Le tomó del mentón, acercando sus labios.

***Intervenir con un ataque**

***No intervenir** [X]

* * *

No creo que Erizawa sea tan dejado como para permitir que le bese una piña asquerosa.

* * *

**Escena del videojuego:**

_Ya quisieras._ –como si fuera una mosca que molesta con su revolotear, dio un manotazo a la mano de Rukudo y encestó un golpe en su estomago, consiguiendo que se doblara del dolor-_. Pero estoy hablando en serio. No quiero llegar a saber que te has metido con Hibarin… él es mi presa… _-entornó la mirada-_ cualquiera que ponga un ojo sobre Yamamoto… será mi presa._

**…**

Aunque Erizawa y yo podíamos llegarnos a parecer, nuestra principal diferencia era la sinceridad, porque a diferencia mía él podía decir cosas que yo moriría primero antes de que salieran de mi boca.

Y pensando en eso, en cuanto desearía poder ser franco sobre mis sentimientos o al menos mis deseos y decírselo a alguien, en especial a Yamamoto, esa noche rasa de nubes con miles de estrellas salpicadas en el cielo alrededor de la luna, salí a dar un paseo por el parque, distraído…

Me encontré con quien menos imaginé –Yamamoto-, y le vi jugar lo que nunca creí –HLB-.

Lo taché de pervertido, le recordé a cada uno de sus ancestros y maldije incluso a sus descendientes, le repasé entera la enciclopedia de improperios en italiano, ingles y japonés, que me sabía, e incluso creo que me inventé algunos, y pese a ello, pese a todo lo que dije y fingí no conocer, me sentí cercano a Yamamoto. Creí que tenía esperanzas el tonto sentimiento que se albergaba en mi interior, y por ello no lo golpee, pero si conseguí colarme, con la escusa de vigilar lo que hacía con el videojuego, en su vida.

**…**

Los días que siguieron me di tiempo para disfrutar de aquel acercamiento, del secreto que compartíamos, sin trazar un plan en concreto y riendo internamente a carcajadas cada que le veía la cara, feliz de saber que sufría por no jugar HLB.

**…**

La mañana del tercer día de compartir su secreto, mi burbuja de ensoñación se tronó al ocurrir una desgracia…

-_Celos…_ -Murmuró Yamamoto.

¿Cómo fue que logró ver a través de la máscara que ocultaba mis sentimientos, notando algo que desde hacía un tiempo intentaba esconder, sobrellevar y superar: los celos que me producía el ver al Decimo cerca suyo? No sé… pero lo hizo, me descubrió.

El Decimo, tal vez sea alguien mucho más indicado para Yamamoto que yo, después de todo el Decimo tiene un corazón amable, no anda insultándolo, es comprensivo y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar los demás… es por mucho, alguien más digno que yo… y cada que los veo juntos no puedo evitar pensar en ello… lo que según parece, ha notado finalmente Yamamoto con mi intervención en la conversación que sostenía con el Decimo sobre si ya se encontraba mejor.

Y aunque al principio le di la razón a lo que pensara, al huir de esa forma tan dramática, después me di cuenta que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. No quería perder ese pequeño chance de estar a su lado por no saberme controlar, así que debía demostrarle que lo que fuera que hubiera descubierto sobre mis sentimientos, era mentira, por lo que antes de que saliera de la práctica de baseball me dirigí a su casa por sus cosas para la quedada de esa noche.

**…**

A solas con él en mi departamento, intenté comportarme normal, pero no pude evitar reír, dejarme dominar por el sentimiento que invitaba a mi persona a llevar el corazón en la mano, a abrirse y mostrarle a Yamamoto un lado que en parte solo conocía el Decimo, que quedó sepultado tras la muerte de mi madre, y donde los sonidos del piano retumbaban con un eco franco.

Fue una noche fantástica, aunque me hubiera gustado dejarme llevar por completo… empero, la personalidad no es fácil de traicionar y las cosas que van contra ella salen a piscas.

Y como en todo sueño, siempre hay un despertar… o una pesadilla esperando surgir en la siguiente esquina de un campo de flores, para transformar la escena en un apocalipsis.

**…**

Apenado por no tener nada que ofrecerle al Decimo en agradecimiento por la comida que su madre enviaba, fui por unos zumos a la máquina expendedora de la cuadra siguiente. Y al regresar al departamento, feliz, entré en la sala soltando el humo de una calada, encontrándome con mi dicha destrozada al ver el peor de mis miedos hecho realidad.

Dejé caer primero el cigarro y luego los zumos, y salí corriendo. Quise alejarme lo más que pudiera de esa imagen tan dolorosa: la persona a la que juré servir, quien me salvó de las tinieblas de la soledad… se besaba con la persona que amaba.

¿Debía estar feliz porque ellos fueran felices juntos? ¿Qué no se supone que la felicidad de las personas que nos importan basta para ser feliz uno mismo? ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme dichoso por las dos personas más importantes de mi vida? ¿Por qué lloro, si desde la muerte de mi madre nunca lo hice?

¿Por qué el amor es tan miserablemente doloroso?

**…**

Corrí tanto que para cuando me detuve, las rodillas, las plantas de los pies y cada musculo de mi cuerpo, dolían.

Recargado de espaldas contra un árbol, resbalé hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con mis rodillas abrazadas y mi rostro oculto bajo mis cabellos, con gruesas lagrimas entremezclándose con el sudor.

No pensaba en nada. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que vi, que me hizo desmoronar. Solo lloraba porque tenía presente el sufrimiento, y porque la noche era una acompañante melancólica, silenciosa, compasiva y sabia, que no criticaba el motivo de mis lágrimas, solo las acogía como una amorosa nana, las arrullaba y las recibía junto con mi pena.

Pero no era el único ahí. No estaba solo y no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta que la otra persona estuvo enfrente mío.

-_Kfufufu… El amor es un asco ¿cierto?_

Ira, la ira brotó desde mi interior, encontrando una brecha que abrió la presencia de Mukuro, escapando del paliativo sedar del desamor. Entorné la mirada, apreté los dientes y gruñí, preparado para enviar al otro mundo a ese bastardo.

-_¿Tu que mierda vas a saber? _–Solté con la voz temblando por la rabia contenida.

-_Más de lo que crees. Porque al igual que tu, no soportaría ver juntos a Yamamoto Takeshi y el Vongola.-_ La guasa y suficiencia desapareció de su rostro, y pude ver entonces a un ser humano apesadumbrado y celoso, un gemelo de mi propio calvario.- _Te propongo un trato. Unamos fuerzas… yo te daré la oportunidad para alcanzar el corazón del Guardián de la Lluvia, y tú me ayudaras a enamorar a Tsunayoshi._–Vi sinceridad en su mirada, y un brillo de ruego y desesperación.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

TT/TT Ahora si sentí que me atoré...

Desde el inicio tenía planeado dedicarle un capitulo entero a nuestro amado Gokudera, y pensé que seria el mejor momento, sin embargo, creo que ahora si inspiración murió... aun así, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado y dejen rewius.

Mil gracias por sus rewius y espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo.


	6. Sakuras

-_Solo necesito tres cosas para hacer el videojuego real…_

Incrédulo, Gokudera se limitó a escuchar su absurdo plan, para luego descargar su furia burlándose de la tontería que dijera.

-_Lo primero, es el ADN de los principales implicados._ –Señaló sus labios- _Con un beso para darle un toque dramático bastará. _

La sola insinuación de que ese idiota pudiera besar a Yamamoto para obtener su ADN le dio nauseas. Se contuvo.

-_Lo segundo, solo depende de mí resolución. –_Señaló su ojo maldito.

Antes de dar el tercer punto, Mukuro evaluó a su interlocutor, soltando una sonrisa que lanzó un escalofrió que recorrió la espalda del peliplata.

-_Por último, necesito la voluntad de dos personas… una será la mía, y la otra…_

-_¡Vete a la mierda si piensas que voy a meterme en tu truco de magia barato! _–Espetó Gokudera dándose la media vuelta, sin ganas ya de seguir escuchándole o siquiera burlarse. La idea que planteaba, su dichoso plan, era tan absurdo que ni siquiera valía la pena ridiculizarle- _No pondré mi "voluntad" en nada que digas, aun si me regalaras tu culo._

Unos tallos surgieron del suelo, amarrándose a las extremidades de Gokudera para detenerle.

-_Kufufufu~… ¿Quién dijo que quería tu voluntad?... me basta con tu cuerpo como recipiente para alguien que si es capaz de pelear por lo que desea, por un Hayato que tiene los suficiente pantalones para enfrentarse a un pequeño ratón._

_

* * *

_

**Hard-Love/Boy**

NIVEL 6:_ Sakuras_

_

* * *

_

Esa noche, el sueño me evadió de nuevo, recostándose en el lecho de mi padre, el de los vecinos, el de los profesores y el resto de los habitantes de Namimori, menos en el mío, dejándome a la deriva de mis pensamientos, donde la mirada de Gokudera taladraba profundo, hondo, hasta rozar con la punta de su dolor mi corazón.

Traté de no pensar, de no recordar sus ojos verdes mientras Tsuna y yo nos separábamos, aun en el piso de su departamento; de no recordar sus labios entreabiertos, caídos, como si fuera a llorar; traté pero todo fue en vano. Esas imágenes venían a mi mente una tras otra para torturarme.

-_Gokudera._ –murmuré en la oscuridad, con los brazos cruzados sobre mis ojos.

Me dije a mi mismo que tenía que dormir. Di la vuelta en la cama, abrazando la almohada, deseando que alguien estuviera ahí a mi lado para poder rodearle con mis brazos y vaciar el latido lacerante de mi corazón en su espalda, para llenar entonces mi pecho de su aroma, del calor de su cuerpo… pero ¿a quien deseaba tener entre mis brazos?... ¿Cómo o quién es esa persona capaz de alejar el pesar que no me permite dormir, para llevarme de su mano a un sueño apacible?...

Sonreí triste e irónico. Esos no eran momentos para andar pensando en tonterías románticas. Acababa de hacerle daño a Gokudera… eso es lo que importaba.

**…**

Enrollando y desenrollando su cola, un gato espera sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta de la habitación de Tsuna. Su mirada esmeralda se clava en el cuerpo del capo Vongola que yace sobre la cama, con la sabana hasta el cuello. El gato ronronea suave. Su pelaje plateado es surcado por una brisa nocturna y brilla por la luz de la luna gibosa creciente a sus espaldas. Fuera del movimiento de la cola, el ronroneo y lo que es ajeno a su pequeño cuerpo, permanece quieto.

Tsuna hará apenas casi una hora que ha logrado conciliar el sueño, unos minutos después de que su reloj despertador indicara que era la una de la mañana. Reborn está fuera por asuntos de trabajo con el Noveno, en Italia, así que no hay nadie que perturbe la escena del gato con la mirada clavada en la espalda de Tsuna, nadie que se extrañe de la intensidad con que le mira.

Unos minutos más tarde el gato por fin hace un movimiento. De un grácil salto entra en la habitación, anda bamboleante y sube hasta la cama. Apoya sus patas delanteras en el hombro del peli-caoba. Lo observa atentamente, como si quisiera entrar en su cabeza y ver que es con lo que sueña, con quien…

-_Yamamoto…_ - Tsuna delatan el contenido de sus sueños. Aprieta los parpados, tensa el cuerpo y los surcos de sus ojos se humedecen- _Yama… moto…_ -su voz se quiebra_- te quiero… _

Quizás sea un efecto de la habitación en penumbras y la luz colada de la luna, pero pareciera que el gato ha fruncido el ceño.

-_Ya-Yamamoto…_ -el chico se hace un ovillo y llora entrecortadamente, dormido.

El gato quita una pata y luego la otra del hombro del chico, pasa por sobre la almohada para encontrarse frente a él, inclina la cabeza en el espacio que hay entre sus manos y su rostro, buscando sus labios para lamerlos. Tsuna se relaja casi inmediatamente.

-_Lo siento, Yamashita, pero no puedo permitir que te quedes con el friki-kendo-pervertido._

Tsuna abre los ojos de inmediato, topándose con la pared, no hay nadie ni nada más frente suyo y aun así siente el rasposo tacto de una pequeña lengua en sus labios. Pasa el dedo índice por su labio inferior… está húmedo. Se sienta de golpe, asustado. Alguien estuvo ahí, está seguro de ello… alguien que habló con una voz ronca sobre un ronroneo, una voz que parecía sufrir por lo que le dijo, pero que a la vez fue retadora.

-_Si estas despierto será más sencillo…_ –La voz, esa voz… y el ronroneo bajo las palabras.

Gira el rostro hacía el punto de dónde provino la voz.

-_¿Gokudera? –_La forma en que se dirigió a él le resultó extra, pero no le dio importancia

El smokin bomb asintió. Sus ojos verdes brillan en la oscuridad, indescifrables, y sin la luz que alcance a iluminar los gestos de su rostro, es imposible interpretar su estado anímico.

El Decimo sale de la cama, apresurado, con los pies descalzos.

-_Déjame explicarte. Lo que ocurrió en tu departamento fue un…_

-_… accidente. _–completa.- _Lo sé_. –por su tono, diríamos que sufre, pero ya no por lo que vio, sino por un acontecimiento que aun no sucede.- _Seguramente Yamamoto intentó detenerte para que no vieras el juego._

Y razones de sobra tenía Yamamoto para evitar a toda costa que Tsuna viera el videojuego, aunque después de lo sucedido, esperando a que Gokudera regresara, le explicó todo el embrollo que HLB suscitó con su llegada, el como Gokudera lo sorprendió y la razón por la que seguía jugándolo.

-_Me alegro que lo sepas…_ -suspiró aliviado, sonriendo- _nos preocupaste…_

-_Quiero a Yamamoto…_

Tsuna interrumpió sus palabras en seco. Una opresión en su pecho detuvo su respiración y sobresaltó su mirada.

-_No. No le quiero…_ -el peliplata vio sus manos extendidas y luego las cerró- _lo amo… como se que tu también._ –Bajó las manos a sus costados- _Sé que tu y yo juramos buscar la manera de salir avante juntos, pero, tenemos que ser realistas, la maldición no se romperá hasta que uno de los dos este en el abismo de la desesperación, de la desesperanza._ -entornó la mirada- _Es por ello que en honor a nuestra amistad… _-levantó un dedo y apuntó a Tsuna, que estaba confundido, no entendía nada de lo que decía Gokudera, aunque, su aun adormilada mente conectaba algunos vagos cabos a una historia que recientemente había escuchado-_ peleare con todas mis fuerzas._

Por la ventana, una brisa de pétalos de sakura entró, depositándose en el suelo sin hacer ruido, tal cual actores que se preparan para su aparición acomodándose sigilosamente en la escena, sin alterar el flujo de la misma, esperando pacientemente la señal.

Tomó aire el Guardián de la Tormenta, reafirmando su decisión.

-_El corazón del Guardián de los Cerezos… será mío._ –Como si esa fuera la señal, los pétalos empezaron a arremolinarse alrededor de ambos, cada vez más rápido, multiplicándose la nimia cantidad hasta lograr un torbellino rosado que los engulló.

En ese preciso instante, sinceramente aterrado por la fiera mirada de un Gokudera al que desconocía, Tsuna advirtió la cola y orejas de gato que sobresalían de la efigie humana de su mano derecha. Sintió un cosquilleo a los costados de su cabeza y en la parte baja de su espalda, sus pensamientos se enturbiaron y mezclaron con otros, como si una segunda mente se adentrara en su ser.

-_La rueca del destino se ciñe sobre el pequeño ratón…_

**...**

-_No sé si sentirme afortunado o desgraciado._

-_¿Por qué lo dices, Yamamoto?_

-_Oficialmente me han robado dos besos. El primero no hay tanto problema, fue un accidente…_ -crucé los brazos tras mi cabeza, suspirado con pesadez- _pero el segundo, el segundo me hizo sentir violado._

Sasagawa-sempai rió estruendosamente sin detener su paso por las calles dormidas de Namimori.

-_Sempai, no es gracioso._

-_¡Es extremo gracioso!... una piña te besó…_

Al escuchar su expresión, me detuve y levanté una ceja, sin entenderle.

-_¿Una piña?_

El boxeador se dio la vuelta, marcando alto también. Se llevó una mano al mentón y luego levantó ambas sobre su cabeza, intentando formar las hojas de una piña, aunque daba más la impresión de ser un mono intentando comunicarse.

-_Mukuro Rokudo tiene la cabeza en forma de piña._

-_Ja, ja. Tiene razón, Sasagawa-sempai. Pero la piña casi no me gusta, así que menos me agrada que me haya besado_. -Reanudé el camino, sintiendo el reconfortante golpeteo de Shigure Kintoki en mi espalda conformé avanzaba.

-_¿Te gusta Bob Esponja?_

-_¿La caricatura americana?_

El sempai asiente.

-_Pues un poco._ –Recordé algunos capítulos que en vacaciones pesqué en el surfear de canales en uno de esos ratos de ocio.

-_Entonces Bob Esponja te besó._

-_¿Por qué Bob Esponja? –_Volví a detenerme.

-_Porque "vive en una piña debajo del mar… Bob Esponja"._ –En ese punto fue donde lamenté haber preguntado -pues entonó con su rasposa voz la canción-, y donde admiré su capacidad para hacer chistes malos sin vergüenza alguna.

Y mientras el sempai seguía cantando, doblando en una esquina, sin importarle si despertaba a medio vecindario, levanté la mirada a la luna, que me devolvió el gesto.

_****Flash Back****_

Una chispa de consciencia brotó desde la penumbra del sueño en el que recientemente logró sumergirse. Fue un chispazo impreciso que apenas alcanzó para que su lengua reaccionara y saliera de su escondite a repasarse los labios que notaba húmedos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera su lengua entrar en contacto consigo mismo, una lengua ajena acaricio la suya.

Otro chispazo más intenso, y fue consciente de las manos que sostenían su rostro.

Otro chispazo más al sentir como la otra lengua violaba su boca con avidez, y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada heterocromica de Mukuro Rokudo.

Se quedó tieso al reconocerle, dejando que Mukuro se divirtiera unos segundos más con su reacción antes de separarse, quedando con las rodillas a los costados de su cadera. El cansancio físico y mental restringía sus reflejos.

-_Dos de la mañana. En los salones abandonados de Asher._ –Se inclinó sobre su oído- _Sino vienes, Gokudera Hayato…_

Empujado por una ira repentina, Yamamoto se incorporó tomando del cuello del uniforme de Kokuyo al Guardián de la Niebla, invirtiendo las posiciones, atravesándole con una mirada gélida, como una cascada congelada en invierno se prende a la roca y la asfixia.

_-¿Qué le has hecho a Gokudera?_

-_Kfufufu~_-no respondió. Le escrutó el rostro descompuesto por la ira y sonrió amplio, como si acabara de descubrir algo sumamente agradable debajo de la furia del moreno.

-_¡Dime! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Gokudera?_

-_Aun nada… pero si no vienes, le pasara mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar._

Yamamoto quiso insistir. Apretó el agarré para que el uniforme estrangulara un poco más el cuello del ilusionista, pero antes de obtener resultado alguno, el cuerpo de Mukuro se disolvió sobre la cama en nube morada que se diseminó por la habitación hasta dejarle solo.

Tras el acontecimiento en su habitación, con Shigure Kintoki en la espalda y sus cajas en los bolsillos, el moreno salió sigilosamente de su casa, encontrándose a mitad de camino con Ryohei, quien también fue visitado por Mukuro, al parecer antes de la intromisión, que ese, hizo en su habitación y boca, para darle el mismo lugar de cita y hora que a él.

_****Fin Flash Back****_

Y así fue como Ryohei y Yamamoto terminaron encaminándose hacia lo que, harán máximo 3 años, fueron los más lujos salones de fiesta de la región, los salones Asher, ubicados en una de las zonas menos pobladas de Namimori, siendo ahora solo montones de escombros, suelo escaldado por las llamas que apagaron su elegancia y porte, paredes grafiteadas y cristales rotos.

**…**

-_¡Ah! _

Nos detuvimos frente a los salones Asher, aun en la acera de la cuadra contraria, levantando la mirada hasta la punta de la demacrada cúpula, regresando a los pilares que escoltaban un breve pasillo cuarteado que llevaba a una pesada puerta de roble. Cruzamos la calle, y fue cuando escuchamos el grito, nos dedicamos una rápida mirada, y coincidiendo en lo que debíamos hacer, nos abalanzamos contra la puerta, yo con Shigure Kintoki y el sempai con su puños.

La nube de polvo que quedó suspendida en el aire nos hizo cerrar los ojos hasta que se aclarara un poco, lo suficiente para reconocer los muebles lengüeteados por el fuego, lo que quedaba de sillas y mesas, e incluso manchas largas, oscuras y con 4 extremidades, a las que evitamos tomarles forma y pensar en lo que estuvo tirado ahí y les dio origen.

Caminamos por el pasillo, aguzando el oído, listos para abalanzarnos sobre un camino en concreto al menor ruido, y en especial si el grito volvía a producirse.

-_Fue un grito de chico ¿verdad, Yamamoto?_

-_Eso creo._ –Respondí en un susurro, apretando el mango de la katana.

-_Maldito Mukuro ¿qué estará planeando?_

Me guardé mis teorías.

Ryohei no sabían que Gokudera estaba en peligro, y no se lo expliqué porque sencillamente hablar de una cosa llevaría a tener que explicar otra, y en esos momentos de lo que menos tenía ganas, era de recordar el problema del videojuego.

El grito volvió a partir la quietud de las ruinas, junto con un estruendo que sacudió las paredes de lado derecho.

-_Tsuna…_

-Sawada…

**…**

-_¿Te das por vencido, ratón? _–La voz de Gokudera surgió de lo alto de una pila de escombros, sobre los que reinaba con altanería el salón principal de la edificación en ruinas. Adelantó un pie para apoyarse mejor, abriendo y cerrando los puños enrojecidos por los golpes que propinó y la sangre de su contrincante.

En el lado contrario del salón, una figura resbalaba por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, semi-consciente, con el cuerpo magullado.

-_Di que he ganado y te dejare en paz._ –Aunque quiso que sus palabras brotaran como un insultó a la fuerza del otro, resultaron un ruego, una imploración de que declarara su derrota para terminar con la paliza que le estaba dando, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, de que el verdadero juego comenzara.

Tsuna consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo, tembloroso.

Sus orejas de ratón se mantenían bajas y su cola barría el suelo. Contuvo una arcada que le vaciaría el estomago y que sobrevino por el azote de su espalda contra la pared.

-_No lo haré._

-_Solo hazlo._ –Entornó la mirada, molesto por la terquedad de Tsuna.

-_No… porque… yo también le amo._ –Con el dorso de la mano, encorvado, se limpió un rastro de sangre que escurría por su mentón. Apenas si podía respirar.

Gokudera gruñó exasperado. Dio un paso atrás y posterior, se abalanzó cuesta abajo a una velocidad increíble. Levantó una mano a la altura de su rostro, apretó las articulaciones y sus uñas se extendieron unos centímetros.

-_¡Dilo! _–Sus dedos se cerraron entorno al delgado cuello de Tsuna, regresándolo contra la pared, incrustando el filo de sus garras en unos milímetros de piel.

-_¡No! _–Dijo con fuerzas arrebatadas de la nada y el dolor_- Si lo digo… tú ganaras y yo seré lanzado a las tinieblas del olvido… además de que_… _también lo perdería a él._ –Las palabras murieron en sus labios al quedar inconsciente.

Por la entrada principal al salón principal, entraron Ryohei y Yamamoto, petrificándose ante una escena que resultaba inconcebible, aun teniéndola frente suyo, palpable.

-_Goku…_

El peliplata desvió la mirada de Yamamoto en cuanto habló, dejando caer a Tsuna. Dio la media vuelta y se apartó, con su cola deslizándose por el viento. El baseballista levantó una mano, queriendo alcanzarle a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Gokudera atacó a Tsuna? Y aunque resultara algo estúpido preguntar, y quizás inapropiado dada la seriedad del momento…

-_¡No entiendo nada al extremo! _–La voz de Ryohei partió por completo la tensión- _¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme porque Sawada parece el hijo perdido de Micky Mouse y el cabeza de pulpo ahora es un cabeza de pulpo-gato? _

-_Los pulpo-gato no existen, trasvesti._

-_¿A quién estas llamado trasvesti? _–Escupió Ryohei con un puño en dirección a Gokudera.

-_¿A quién más, césped-maid? _–Regresó Gokudera.

Para calmar, re-direccionar y/o avivar más los ánimos, Mukuro aplaudió desde las sombras. El eco de sus manos, chocando, se expandió a saltos sobre un denso mutismo de tensión, conforme avanzaba al centro.

-_Agradezco que hayan venido_ –abarcó con un vistazo a los presentes, parando sobretodo en Tsuna, a quien se había acerado Ryohei con una de sus cajas en mano, arrugando el ceño al ver que por algún extraño motivo, esta, no abría.

Y por un instante fue como si Mukuro luchara contra sí mismo para evitar correr al lado del Vongola. El rictus de sus labios se tensó de varias formas antes de despegar su mirada, devolviéndola a los demás.

-_El día de hoy los he invitado… _-comenzó con un tono teatral, clavando el mango del tridente en el suelo para que ambas manos quedaran libres y pudiera gesticular con ellas a gusto- _a este, mi segundo humilde hogar, para hacerlos participes de un juego que cambiara sus vidas._

Sacó de entre sus ropas, con una mirada burlona clavada en Yamamoto, la caja de Hard-Love/Boy.

-_Así es. Vamos a jugar esto… pero..._ –arrojó la caja al suelo, quedando a sus pies.- _no crean que será un juego común y corriente…_ -colocó su palma derecha sobre su ojo maldito, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Gokudera y Tsuna- _como podrán ver, el juego irá más allá de un simple pantalla, donde las llamas de la última voluntad no tienen cabida._ –Cerró el puño contra su ojo.

Un rio rojo bajó por su mejilla, empezando a gotear hacía el suelo. Las primeras gotas cayeron normal, las siguientes, que chapotearon sobre las primeras, resplandecieron antes de fundirse en la mancha que formaba la sangre de Mukuro en el suelo.

La caja de videojuego se estremeció sin que la tocara nadie. Y como si cada choque de la caja fuera el paso de un gigante, la construcción entera se estremeció al mismo ritmo. Cascadas pequeñas de tierra brotaron de las hendiduras en las paredes, de las uniones entre vigas y cemento, entre columnas y techo, entre esquinas. La moribunda edificación rugió lastimeramente.

Los cristales del rosetón que permitía que la luna iluminara el interior del salón, los únicos intactos, se quebraron y quedaron suspendidos en el aire por unos segundos, luego se transformaron en pétalos rosas y blancos que bajaron vertiginosamente a rodear la caja del videojuego, destrozándolo hasta que los fragmentos de este se metamorfosearan en pétalos que se unieron a un remolino que se adueñaba de cuanto escombro hallaba, transformándolo para hacerse más grande, obligando a los presentes a cerrar los ojos conforme eran engullidos por la tempestad de pétalos de sakuras.

-_Bienvenidos a mi mundo. La máxima ilusión._

_

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

n/n Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Se que esta algo loco, pero, en verdad espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Y que si bien ya casi no tiene comedia, espero puedan entender que es porque la historia se va acercando a su climax.

Eto... mil gracias por los rewius que dejan, por sus comentarios y el apoyo. Espero no desepcionarles.

**GRACIAS**


	7. 4 Opciones

-_¡Voii! _–De una patada, la pesada puerta de la sala de la mansión Varia en Japón, fue abierta, entrando por ella un torbellino poco paciente de cabellos largos y platas- _¡¿Alguien sabe donde mierda se ha metido el Jefe?_

Belphegor, único receptor del mensaje, pesé a que Squalo pensó que estaría al menos la mitad del grupo Varia, dio un giro a la cuchilla que traía en manos, recostado a lo largo de uno de los sillones, sin mostrar interés alguno en la parte de rostro que podía vislumbrarse bajo el fleco de bobtail.

-_Se fue…_ -respondió tras un corto silencio en el que Squalo se encrespó aun más.

-_¡¿A dónde?_

-_A Namimori… "A violar al Guardián del Sol"_ –añadió veloz para ahorrarse la indagación del otro, levantando un dedo y citando las palabras del jefe Varia, para luego sisear una risa.

-_¿Eh?

* * *

_

**Hard-Love/Boy**

NIVEL 7: _4 opciones

* * *

_

Sasagawa-sempai esperaba en el café-cosplay la llegada de cierto personaje inesperado, intentando asimilar, el que pintaba ahí y porque llevaba un traje de maid puesto.

Hibari estaba en la escuela, esperando a que Mukuro apareciera para _kamikorosearlo_ por lo que el Mukuro del videojuego hizo a Hibarin.

Dino… seguramente estaría pisándome los talones para asesinarme.

Y por mi lado, mi prioridad era encontrar a Gokudera o Tsuna, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la batalla entre ambos se desatara. Tenía que encontrarlos y detener aquella estupidez…

Esquivando algunos NPC* por la avenida principal, tomé la calle que llevaba a la estación de trenes. Si esa fuera una ciudad real llevaría 7 cuadras de improperios por ir corriendo en el medio del tropel de gente, chocando, cortando el paso, etc., por lo que al menos en ese aspecto agradecía el haber sido trasladado hasta esa ilusión que emulaba al juego… sin embargo, lo malo era que la ilusión no se detenía ahí, no solo era llevar la ropa del personaje al que te parecieras dentro de HLB y meterte en tu papel para que la trama continuara rumbo a su clímax… lamentablemente, aquella ilusión también era real. Por lo que, morir en el juego, seguramente injertaría el "game over" en la vida en el mundo real de quien perdiera.

En el puente que cruzaba sobre los rieles del tren, me detuve maldiciendo al escuchar un pitido que anunciaba que el tren partía en ese instante.

Apreté los puños.

Si no alcanzaba ese tren, llegar a la escuela me tomaría al menos 40 minutos a pie. Miré a ambos lados del puente, de derecha a izquierda. Sonreí triunfante y nuevamente agradecido con el juego. No había mallas de contención ni a uno ni a otro lado, lo que significaba que saltar sobre el tren estaba permitido.

-_Vamos._ –Me dije, intentando no pensar en que, si algo salía mal, mi vida podría terminar de una manera penosa.

Sin que a ninguno de los transeúntes le resultara extraño, me coloqué sobre la balaustrada de concreto, del lado del que saldría el tren. Aseguré la espada que llevaba a mi espalda.

Según lo que dijo Mukuro dentro del torbellino rosado que nos traslado hasta su "máxima ilusión", todos y cada uno de los presentes estábamos ahí porque, sin nosotros, el juego no podía dar inicio. El papel que cada uno desempeñaría, seria de vital importancia, sobre todo el mío, el del Guardián de los Cerezos, pues sobre mis hombros pesaba la mayor decisión, la que podría terminar con el juego antes de que las otras formas de pararlo, cobraran la victima que era necesaria para ello.

El tren avanzó sobre sus rieles con un quejido ensordecedor, como una bestia azotada que gime desesperada sin detener su paso, para complacer a quien sostiene la fusta y le espolea los costados.

Me preparé para saltar, deteniendo mis recuerdos en el fragmento en que Dino y Hibari aparecieron al lado de Sasagawa-sempai, traídos desde los alrededores de los salones Asher, donde el primero, aun perseguía al Presidente del Comité de Disciplina, instándole a entrar.

Al ver salir la línea gris que formaba el tren, de debajo del puente, salté, quedando gratamente a salvo unos segundos después, al bajar del techo y meterme por una ventana abierta, en uno de los vagones. El tren, aunque cuidado, era un modelo antiguo que tenía su protagonismo en la portada del juego, apareciendo al fondo para complementar la imagen shôjo. Recargué mi espalda a un lado de una de las compuertas, listo para salir en cuanto esta se abriera en la siguiente estación.

Cerré los ojos, con 15 minutos para pensar en la situación, y tuve que reprimir una risa al recordar, de súbito, la cara que puso el sempai al ver como los pétalos de sakura le armaban un traje de maid, mientras el resto de nosotros éramos enjaretados en trajes escolares normales. En ese momento ni siquiera reaccioné a su vestimenta, aturdido por la velocidad con la que sucedían las cosas.

****Flash Back****

-_¡¿Qué significa esto al extremo? _–Exigió saber con el rostro colorado, y ambas manos bajando por el frente la falda, que insistía en levantarse por los soplos de aire del torbellino alrededor nuestro.

-_A mi ni me mires así._ –Dijo Mukuro en respuesta al atisbo asesino del boxeador, riendo con sorna.- _Yo no fui quien creó el juego… yo solo me limito a recrearlo._ –Cuando los pétalos se centraron en él para ataviarlo con el mismo traje escolar que a Hibari, Dino y a mí, quitó finalmente la mano de su ojo. Un lago rojo-oscuro escrutó el inicio de la técnica más poderosa que tenía, cubriéndose enseguida de manchas rosas que se fundieron en un parche negro con el grabado de una flor de cerezo.

El ensordecedor remolinear fue aminorando lentamente desde ese punto.

Tras Mukuro, dos esferas se habían formado con parte de los pétalos, resguardando en su interior el cuerpo de Gokudera y Tsuna.

-_Kfufufu~ Antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino, déjenme explicarles a groso modo las reglas... –_Pasó un dedo por el reguero de sangre en su mejilla derecha, frotándose los dedos después- _que son bastante sencillas, porque, realmente no hay reglas._

Un "ja", ronco, nos hizo girarnos.

De la misma manera en que Dino y Hibari fueron traídos desde las afueras del salón Asher, Xanxus fue arrebatado de las sombras donde fue espectador, pero a diferencia de los otros, apareció detrás nuestro, en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, escuchando antes de intervenir, guardando la noticia de su presencia hasta ese momento.

-_¿Seguro que no habrá reglas? _–Clavó la mirada en Mukuro, y luego en Sasagawa-sempai, a quien podría jurar, estaba desvistiendo mentalmente, torciendo los labios después en una sonrisa un tanto macabra- _Voy a disfrutar de este juego… -_el sempai apretó las piernas y se estremeció bajo la mirada del jefe Varia, que parecía saber mucho más, incluso, de lo que yo sabía.

Xanxus era, aunque no lo supiera hasta mucho más tarde, cómplice de Mukuro en aquella treta.

****Fin Flash Back****

Salí de mis pensamientos abruptamente, al escuchar varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. Di un vistazo a los demás pasajeros, siguiendo su mirada hacia el exterior del tren, donde a través de las ventanas podían apreciarse dos columnas de luz elevándose de la ciudad hacía el cielo. Una de ellas surgía en la dirección que seguía el tren, seguramente provenía de la escuela; la otra, se alzaba casi delante mío, probablemente venía del café-cosplay.

Entorné la mirada. La batalla entre Sasagawa-sempai y Xanxus ya había comenzado, así como la de Mukuro y Hibari.

* * *

**Café-cosplay**

Las zapatillas le estorbaban demasiado. Correr con aquel tacón era prácticamente imposible y resultaba aun menos posible pelear, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que responder a los ataques de Xanxus, esquivarlos, devolverlos y huir.

Sus pasos resonaban delatadores sobre las baldosas del segundo piso. Varias veces se detuvo para intentar quitarse las zapatillas, pero era como si estuvieran pegados a su piel. Maldijo en voz baja, continuando su carrera por un pasillo a la derecha, y se decidió por experimentar en las habitaciones, para ver si podía encontrar en ellas alguna ruta de escape, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, volvió a cerrarla. Dentro, no había ninguna ruta de escape, pero si dos chicos armando en grande una fiesta de gemidos.

Se estremeció solo de recordar las imágenes que vio en la pantalla de la tv frente a la que apareció. Era un rápido video-resumen de lo que sucedía, desde el momento en que Yamamoto recibió el juego, hasta donde el cabeza de pulpo Erizawa y Mukuro Rukudo, se encontraban. Y si, ese video se incluía a todo color, la escena donde Xanxus se movía sobre su trasero. El resumen finalizaba dándole a conocer que él, era el "Reloj de Arena", el que marcaba el tiempo límite para la batalla por el trono del clan Vongore.

Volvió a echar a correr por los pasillos.

En su condición actual, a penas si podía pelear, y si era cierto que él era el "Reloj de Arena", por muy estúpido que podía llegar a ser comprendía que era necesario que se mantuviera con vida, por lo que, aunque eso iba en contra de su orgullo, de su creencias de nunca retroceder, se logró convencer de que huir era mejor estrategia que enfrentar a Xanxus sin ser capaz de activar sus cajas, siendo ahora solo un chico común con traje de maid –que ni siquiera podía realizar un movimiento sencillo de boxeo sin perder el equilibrio por las zapatillas-, mientras que Xanxus llevaba en manos un par de pistolas con balas que al contacto con su objetivo destruían como bombas.

Un escalofrió bajó por su cuello hasta perderse en la parte baja de su columna, al traer a su mente lo sucedido hacía unos minutos en la planta baja, donde intentaba asimilar la información recibida, cuando entró en establecimiento Xanxus. Uno de los NPC se acercó a él, un chico bonito de patines, que le pidió que lo siguiera hasta una de las mesas. Xanxus lo tomó del cuello en cuanto se giró, el chico se removió con las manos en los fuertes dedos que le cortaban la respiración. Sin parpadear si quiera, el Jefe Varia hizo gala de su sangre fría y locura, lo arrojó sobre una mesa, sacó sus pistolas y masacró a los presentes. Ryohei solo necesito escuchar para salir de su ensimismamiento, tomar la decisión que creyó más cobarde pero acertada, encontrar la escalera de servicio en una esquina de los vestidores de los empleados, y subir al segundo piso al ver que la única otra salida, era la principal.

Dobló en otra esquina, rumbo a las escaleras del tercer piso, escuchando la risa ronca de Xanxus resonar cerca de él. La piel se le erizó, sus pies renegaron a avanzar pero continuaron ante su insistencia. No podía detenerse… tenía que escapar, darle tiempo a Yamamoto de que encontrara a Tsuna y Gokudera para detener aquel juego idiota en el que Mukuro los metió sin una maldita razón válida.

Si Ryohei era alcanzado por Xanxus, y este rompía el sello del "Reloj de Arena", el tiempo empezaría a correr en contra de los herederos del clan Vongore. Y si antes de que la última pizca de arena se vertiera fuera del Reloj destrozado, no había un heredero vencedor, ambos serian arrastrados al abismo de la desesperación.

* * *

**Escuela**

_Gimansio_

Hibari se lanzó sobre Mukuro, sin importarle que su arma preferida –las tonfas-, fuera remplazada en ese momento por chacos. Lo que deseaba, lo que ahora mismo anhelaba, era matar a ese hijo perra que representaba al Mukuro Rukudo del videojuego, al bastardo que le hizo quedar como un idiota, como una puta que solo está para abrir las piernas, como una chica frágil que puede ser violada.

El papel que le tocaba desempeñar en el juego, no le importaba. Es más, luego de ver la escena de la violación a Hibarin, a penas si escuchó lo siguiente, descartándolo y tensando los músculos del cuerpo al sentir como la ira crecía en su interior. No le interesaba ser el "Padrino de la Voluntad del Cielo" ni que Mukuro era el "Padrino de la Voluntad de la Tormenta" ni que debían pelear entre ellos para evitar que tanto uno como otro se interpusiera en el camino de su representado ¡Ni siquiera importaba que en ese video-resumen se dijera lo que él ya sabia y que al parecer, le ocurría también a su yo del videojuego: que estaba confundido entre lo que sentía por Yamamoto y Dyno (Dino)! No le interesaba nada de eso… solo quería morder hasta la muerte al imbécil que los trajo a ese lugar.

Mukuro por su parte, solo sonreía, y aunque respondía a los ataques de Hibari, parecía encontrarse también en otro lugar, como si su mente no estuviera del todo ahí, como si peleara por inercia y no pensara en ello –cosa que Hibari no advertía, cegado por la furia-.

* * *

**Tren**

5 minutos. El tren se detendría en 5 minutos y en 10 más, si nada se interponía en su camino, estaría en las puertas de la escuela. En otros 5 minutos, llegaría al Dojo, donde se supone que tendría lugar el encuentro entre Gokudera y Tsuna…

Arrugué el ceño.

-_No son Gokudera y Tsuna._ –Me intenté convencer.

Mukuro lo dijo, él solo estaba ocupando el cuerpo de ellos. Había dormido su consciencia y la había encerrado en algún lugar de su mente, para dejar que la consciencia artificial de Erizawa y Yamashita tomaran posesión de sus cuerpos.

****Flash Back****

-_… de esa manera dejaran de poner resistencia a lo que realmente desean. _–Los pétalos fueron esparciéndose en un cielo rosado por la proximidad del atardecer.

Bajó nuestros pies, la estampa de una ciudad se extendía, cubierta por los tonos rosas de la caída del sol. Sentí un ligero vértigo subir por la boca del estomago. La altura era considerable.

-_Ellos… _-retomó nuestra atención Mukuro refiriéndose a Gokudera y Tsuna, alrededor de los cuales los pétalos que los encerraban en la esfera, desaparecieron.- _desean esta batalla tanto como sus dobles del videojuego…_ -había humanidad en su voz, dolor acompañado de tristeza y esperanza- _y desgraciadamente solo hay uno entre nosotros que es capaz de ayudarles a liberarse del sufrimiento que los rodea, o de sumergirlos en la más profunda oscuridad._ –No advertí su mirada en mí, absortó en la figura de mis dos amigos.

Tsuna ya no tenía el cuerpo cubierto de golpes, aunque en su cuello pude advertir una cicatriz recta, de las que dejaron las garras de Gokudera. Ambos, llevaban puesto un traje escolar semejante al de los demás, solo que blanco y ribeteado, para Gokudera en rojo, y para Tsuna en naranja.

Me sentí culpable… porque algo me decía que lo sucedido entre Tsuna y yo solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso de un conflicto entre ellos, en el cual, yo era el centro sin saberlo, y que sin querer, con cada una de mis acciones solo conseguí que el problema creciera hasta ese punto, donde intentaba negar lo que Mukuro decía aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que era verdad, que ellos en el fondo, deseaban enfrentarse… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón? ¿Qué era tan importante y grave como para llevarlos al extremo de querer pelear entre ellos?

-_Que el juego, de inicio._ –No dijo nada más, y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, desapareció junto con Gokudera y Tsuna.

Parpadeamos, y al abrir los ojos, cada uno se encontraba en un lugar diferente, con una tv o una laptop encendidas, donde se resumía lo sucedido, el papel que jugábamos y lo que teníamos que hacer.

****Fin Flash Back****

El tren silbó a su llegada a la estación.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos inservibles y concentrarme en correr por los pasillos abarrotados, hasta el exterior de la estación, internándome en las calles de la ciudad con rumbo a la escuela.

A unas cuadras de mi objetivo, divisando el edificio principal con su redondo reloj destellando a causa de los rayos últimos del día que morían en su cristal, sentí una oleada de alivio. Ya faltaba poco. Apreté el paso cambiando de acera.

Aunque dentro del videojuego la ciudad no parecía gran cosa –como era normal-, llevándola a la realidad era muy grande, quizás más que Namimori, basada tal vez en Tokyo o alguna otra ciudad principal donde era fácil confundirse, meterse en otro camino, perderse o errar con los tiempos entre un lugar y otro. Para mi suerte, mi "sistema de navegación" al llegar ahí, pareció descargar una actualización _ad hoc_ a la ciudad, evitando que me perdiera más de lo debido y pudiera armar la ruta desde mi pequeño departamento hasta la escuela en el menor tiempo posible.

Estaba pensando cómo podría acortar más el camino hasta el dojo, cuando una latigazo frente mío me hizo detenerme y dar un saltó hacía atrás, desenfundando por instinto la espada que llevaba, que desgraciadamente no era mi Shigure Kintoki.

-_Me ha costado encontrarte, Yamamoto._

Cierto… me había olvidado por completo de Dino.

Para terminar con el juego y regresar a la realidad, había 4 formas:

1. Que de la pelea de Gokudera y Tsuna surgiera un ganador.

2. Que el sello de Ryohei fuera tomado por Xanxus.

3. Que yo tomara mi decisión.

4. Que yo muriera.

**_..._**

Blandió el látigo una vez más, avanzando hacía Yamamoto, que aun no se decidía a atacarle, permaneciendo a la defensiva.

La verdad es que el capo Cavallone no entendía que hacía ahí, no le encontraba la más mínima lógica y por ende, le costaba adentrarse en el juego y tomar en serio su papel como "el Asesino".

Lo intentó ver como un juego, pero resultaba demasiado serio para serlo, y al intentar verlo con seriedad y recordar que se traba de un videojuego Bl, le era imposible tomarlo en serio. Y, ese, pensó que sería el principal problema. Sin embargo, conformé el video-resumen de la situación le fue presentado, toda la gravedad del asunto con respecto a su hermanito y el Guardián de la Tormenta –aunque suene cruel de su parte-, se fue por un caño. No fue el problema entre el triangulo amoroso lo que le hizo hervir la sangre de cólera, ni siquiera el hecho de que ese maldito de Rukudo violara a Hibarin, porque por muy parecidos que fueran los personajes, solo eran ficción, así que ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que Dino perdió los estribos y se decidió a cruzar toda la ciudad en busca de Yamamoto? El darse cuenta que de que era verdad… Hibari/Hibarin, parecía sentir algo también por el Guardián de la Lluvia/Cerezos.

Y si las cartas estaban echadas, y si tenía una excusa para demostrarle a Hibari que era más fuerte de Yamamoto ¿Por qué no tomarla? Después de todo, si mataba a Yamamoto, también estaría salvando a los demás ¿no es así?

Tal vez fuera algo exagerado actuar de ese modo, pero ¿quién puede decir que es exagerado actuar de una u otra manera cuando los celos atacan, cuando el amor ciega?

Alzó el látigo una tercera vez, resuelto a dar de lleno en el Guardián de la Lluvia y comenzar su masacre. Yamamoto se alistó para defenderse, aunque no conociera las habilidades con las que contaba la espada o él como personaje. El látigo partió el aire con un silbido, Yamamoto se encarreró para hacer frente…

-_¿Eh? _–Detuvo su carrera a medio camino -bajando la espada-, incrédulo, sorprendido, confundido, al ver como Dino se peleaba con su propio látigo.

En el suelo, el capo Cavallone se movía como una trucha fuera del agua, enredado en su propia arma.

Si… por eso le costó tanto encontrar a Yamamoto. En ese mundo, igual que en la realidad, sin sus subordinados, era solo un idiota con un título muy ostentoso… un idiota demasiado enamorado como para acordarse de ese detalle.

* * *

*NPC = Personajes de relleno

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Pues bien... llegamos al septimo capitulo [Mi ff mas largo o_o... cool~ gracias a todos ustedes n/n], y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que la trama que esta tomando el fic es quizas muy diferente a lo que pensaron, pero esa era la idea original... una cosa loca que surgio durante una noche de insomio...

Les agradesco infinitamente sus rewius, pues ellos y el favor de leer lo que a esta loca se le ocurre, son mi principal motor.

Y por cierto, estamos a mas o menos dos capitulos de concluir.

**GRACIAS**


	8. País de las Maravillas y Fin del Mundo

**Escuela**

_Dojo_

Quiero correr, quiero tomarlo entre mis brazos y sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo, y sin embargo, no puedo moverme, mis piernas no reaccionan a las órdenes lógicas de mi cerebro ni a los deseos de mi corazón. Vamos, vamos ¡muévanse!, pienso con desespero, pero no solo son mis piernas las que no responden, sino es mi cuerpo entero el que está paralizado.

-_Go…_ -no puedo hablar. La voz me tiembla demasiado y las palabras se parten en fragmentos inconexos.

El cuerpo de Gokudera cae en cámara lenta frente a mí, se estrella contra el suelo y rebota sobre el tatami, dejando suspendida en el aire una estela de gotas rojizas que al impactar contra la madera se esparcen y diseminan el último aliento del Guardián de la Tormenta. Me niego a aceptar lo que veo. Intento despegar la mirada del muñeco que yace tirado a mis pies, pero no puedo. La vista se me nubla, y como si estuviera mi consciencia separada de mi cuerpo, encerrada en una bolsa de plástico, las emociones llegan lejanas. Muevo los labios pero no puedo pronunciar su nombre, temo que al momento de hacerlo su cuerpo se gire y rasgue la bolsa que me separa del dolor.

Caigo de rodillas. Su espalda permanece inmóvil.

-_He ahí al perdedor._ –Despacio, levanto la cabeza. Dejo que mi cuerpo se mueva a su voluntad, que haga lo que desee, y si quiere apagarse mucho mejor, pero solo se mueve, no se apaga y continua mostrándome aquella escena que me destroza.

El que está delante, de pie, es Yamashita. Sonríe triunfante y cruel con los brazos cruzados. Mueve la cola de ratón de un lado a otro, mirando despectivamente al suelo, inspeccionando el pecho de su contrincante para asegurarse de que ya no respira. Da un puntapié en el pecho a Erizawa, que no responde.

-_He vencido. Así que reclamo tu amor, Yamamoto_.

Es verdad… dentro de sus cuerpos la consciencia artificial de de Yamashita y Erizawa, se ha disuelto. Quien está delante de mí ya no es Yamashita, sino vuelve a ser Tsuna. Quien yace en el suelo, ya no es Erizawa… sino Gokudera.

* * *

**Hard-Love/Boy**

NIVEL 8: _Cobardes en el País de las Maravillas y el Fin del Mundo_

**

* * *

**

**Café-Cosplay**

Al extremo que si Yamamoto ganaba, él mismo lo asesinaba. ¡El maldito friki del baseball se estaba tardando demasiado y por su culpa había tenido que hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso! Y es que… luego de correr por todos los pisos del café-cosplay –exageradamente amplio, exageradamente lleno de escenas XXX-, quedó aprisionado en un callejón sin salida por el Jefe Varia, en cuyo rostro pudo ver perfectamente como saboreaba cada paso que daba hacía su indefensa presa que pegaba su espalda a la pared como queriendo traspasarla, y la arañaba, como si pensara escarbar una salida, de modo tal que para una situación desesperada, Ryohei optó por una solución igual o más desesperada: Con unos tacones con los cuales apenas si podía correr pero que era imposible quitarselos, sin cajas ni arma alguna a la mano, aceptó humildemente el papel que le había tocado y decidió tomarlo como su contraataque.

Con Xanxus a unos metros de distancia, cerró los ojos, extendió las manos y echó a correr de vuelta preparándose mentalmente para el impacto.

-_¡Extremo!_

Lamentablemente él no sabía que más que ganar el precioso tiempo que esperaba que Yamamoto supiera aprovechar, se estaba lanzando directamente a la boca del lobo.

* * *

**Escuela**

_Gimnasio_

Ok ¡Decidido que Mukuro era como una rata! Una maldita, desgraciada y escurridiza rata que se le escapaba cada dos por tres, justo cuando pensaba que ya lo tenía sitiado y listo para realizar un exterminio al más puro estilo de _kamikoroseo_. Y eso lo sacaba de quicio… más de lo que ya… por muy difícil de creer que sea posible Mukuro lo estaba consiguiendo con la misma facilidad con la que desparecía gracias a sus malditas ilusiones dentro de esa maldita "máxima ilusión".

-_¿Ya te enojaste, Hibari?_ –Preguntaba seguido de su usual risa de maniaco, desde un punto en el que el Guardia de la Nube no podía localizarlo.

-_Muéstrate, herbívoro cobarde._

-_¿Para qué me machaques a golpes? No lo creo._

-_Solo sal de donde estés para que te de las gracias por traernos aquí._ –Dibuja una media sonrisa que esconde no muy efectivamente su coraje.

-_Un gracias al puro estilo Comité de Disciplina. No me apetece_. –Aparece justo detrás de Hibari, que se gira a tiempo para esquivar el primer ataque en serio de Mukuro.

Mejor que verlo suplicar y lloriquear por su vida, era que Mukuro finalmente demostrara interés en la paliza que tenía planeado darle, luego de permanecer apático a la batalla, y era justo ahora el momento para que Hibari pudiera en verdad descargarse contra el cara de piña. Así que sin esperar más palabras, se abalanzó con los chacos dispuestos, de nuevo al ataque. Mukuro volvió a desaparecer y el enojo de Hibari creció de nuevo ¡ese imbécil estaba tomándoselo a juego! ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

-_No me burlo, Hi-ba-ri._ –De nuevo esa risa que le crispaba la poca paciencia que tenía, aderezada de lo que parecía ser "lectura de pensamiento", aunque no tenía que tener uno poderes sobrenaturales para adivinar lo que pensaba Hibari, pues solo faltaba verle la cara descompuesta que traía- _Solo no creo pertinente tomarme la batalla en serio_. -¿Qué al caso no era lo mismo que burlarse? Porque para Hibari si lo era.- _¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tu batalla no es conmigo, sino con la pregunta: ¿Dino o Yamamoto?_

* * *

**_Hayato _en el País de las Maravillas**

_[Antes de la pelea en el Dojo]_

Y a la mierda con el videojuego y la máxima ilusión de la piña parlante. Si Mukuro quería su cuerpo para descargar la actualización Erizawa, tendría que hacer algo mucho mejor que vestirlo como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y encerrarlo en un mundo donde el conejo, el sombrero loco y compañía, eran una versión bizarra del Friki del Baseball, porque en vez de sentirse en las nubes, ver tanto Yamamoto vestido tan exóticamente y sirviéndole, daba miedo ¡terror! Y con tanto "Oi, Gokudera" y "Ja, ja, ja, Gokudera" era peor que estar en una convención de Santa Clauses barrigones en un pomposo salón de fiestas. Ok, ¡Amaba a Yamamoto pero tampoco era para ser tan extremista como para pensar que estaría en el paraíso así! Lo amaba, más no estaba obsesionado con él. Además, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes para evitar que Erizawa le hiciera daño al Decimo o a su Yamamoto. El problema, es que la llave de la puerta de salida la poseía un Yama-ratón al que le encantaba meterse en los lugares más difíciles para acceder en medio de esa desquiciada fiesta de té. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que el Yama-ratón tenía la llave e intentó atraparlo, este se metió dentro de los pantalones del sombrerero loco, que lo retó a quitárselos… obviamente nuestra Alice se negó tajantemente y decidió optar por vigilar y esperar a que el ratón saliera por propia voluntad, pero cuando lo hizo se metió en la Yama-tetera, que con ojitos perversos le invitaba a "meterle mano".

Finalmente, al decimo tercer intento, Alice Hayato consiguió su objetivo y aprensó al pequeño roedor entre sus dedos cuando este se disponía a saltar de una mesa a otra. Se escondió detrás de una columna para que ninguno de los Yamamoto interrumpiera, y agarró de la cola al Yama-ratón que inflaba los cachetes disgustado por el fin del juego.

-¡_Suéltame, Gokudera_!

-_Claro que te soltare, pero con una bomba incrustada en el culo ¿eso quieres?_

El Yama-ratón negó enérgicamente.

-_Ya. Entonces quita tus manos de la puta llave y dámela._

-_S-Solo si me prometes algo._ –Dijo que el pequeñito con una tierna y suplicante mirada.

Aquella mugrosa rata con la voz y "cara" de Yamamoto tenía suerte, porque de haber puesto esa expresión otra rata con otra cara, seguro la mandaba de inmediato a volar, pero Gokudera no pudo resistirse a aquella petición y asintió.

-_¿Qué mierda quieres que te prometa?_

-_Que pelees por lo que deseas. Ni Tsuna ni yo nos merecemos tu cobardía._

_**

* * *

**_

Tsunayoshi **en el Fin del Mundo**

_[Antes de la pelea en el Dojo]_

Amar algo hasta el punto de ser capaz de dar la vida por ello.

Desde el día en que Yamamoto casi se suicida por la lesión que sufrió en el brazo, lo admiré profundamente, y pensé que era alguien fantástico por poder apasionarse tan profundamente…. Y pensé que sería genial si alguien como él pudiera apasionarse de ese modo por mí. Después, creí que Gokudera podría ser ese alguien –siempre gritando: ¡Decimo!-, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que eso no era posible, porque el lugar del obsesionado-suicida ya estaba apartado en mi corazón para Yamamoto.

Quería poder ser la persona por la cual él fuera capaz de hacer todo, quería poseer la mirada llena de determinación con la que siempre le veía jugar, quería ser el objeto de su adoración. Aunque, nunca quise admitir el punto de locura que mis deseos empujaban. Cada que me veía al espejo, intentaba evitar pensar en la mirada maliciosa que se asomaba tras el amable y torpe Tsuna que todos conocían. Sin embargo, yo sabía que como cualquiera, había oscuridad dentro de mí, una oscuridad que se alimentaba y fortalecía cada que veía Yamamoto platicar con Gokudera, con alguna chica, con otra persona que no fuera yo. Celos.

Y mientras el Tsuna amable pensaba tontamente que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que Yamamoto se fijara en él, y se sentía desplazado por Gokudera cuando intervenía en las conversaciones entre ambos, tan arisca y naturalmente, la otra parte de mí pensaba que así estaba bien, porque de ese modo Yamamoto podía comparar. Si… mi magnifico plan entre sombras era el sonreír a Yamamoto tiernamente mientras Gokudera le decía "friki del baseball" o "idiota", para que se diera cuenta de que entre él y yo, la mejor opción era yo. Y lo hacía de ese modo porque soy un cobarde que no puede dar la cara para pelear de frente, un cobarde que no quiere perder a sus dos mejores amigos pero tampoco quiere perder el amor de Yamamoto, un acaparador cobarde.

-_¿Planeas dejarlo así entonces? ¿No serás capaz de pelear de frente y demostrarle tus sentimientos? _

La estrecha habitación en la que me encontraba, se expandió velozmente hasta esfumarse. Bajo mis pies apareció un campo otoñal de hierbas secas, con una puesta de sol tras un lienzo montañoso. Un suave viento meció las hojas del árbol situado detrás de mí. Un paisaje desolado y hermoso con el que me sentía inusualmente cómodo y tranquilo, tanto que ni siquiera me sobresalte cuanto unos brazos me abrazaron por la espalda.

-_Te daré…_ -aquel que se encontraba ahora conmigo, habló con una voz dulce, recargando su mentón en mi codo. Una facete que desconocía y nunca imaginé en Mukuro- _esta oportunidad para pelear. Si vences, no volveré a meterme en tu vida más allá de mi papel como Guardián… incluso me olvidaré de tomar tu cuerpo. Pero si pierdes_ –sus brazos me estrecharon más fuerte, y mi corazón dolió, saliendo del sopor y la apatía en la que me sumergí en cuanto la voz de Mukuro atravesó mis pensamientos- _serás mío sin queja alguna._

* * *

**Café-Cosplay**

-¡_Xanxus-sama_! –El impacto llegó antes de lo esperado. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del Jefe Varia, aspirando la fragancia de su cuerpo, e involuntariamente un pensamiento de un microsegundo de duración, apareció con un pequeño "boom", en su mente: "Huele tan bien". Lo que hizo que su rostro se encendiera como bombilla y sus brazos se cerraran alrededor del torso de Xanxus en un no planeado abrazo.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, reordenando sus ideas y reafirmando el asesinato de Yamamoto, autoregañándose por ese pensamiento tan femenino. Seguro que es por el vestido y el videojuego, se repitió varias veces para convencerse de que algo como eso era incapaz de pensarlo sino era a causa de alguna influencia externa ¡porque él era un hombre al extremo! –Que estaba usando una falda con holanes y zapatillas por errores del destino, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo-.

Recompuesto, tomó una bocanada profunda de aire. Aprovecharía el rojo en sus mejillas a su favor para darle más peso al golpe psicológico que estaba a punto de soltarle al Jefe Varia. Seguro que ni esa bestia era inmune a un ataque como el que tenía planeado –el único que tenía, de hecho-. Levantó la cabeza con una mirada caída, tierna y sumisa, con las mejillas arreboladas, y habló con una vocecita tímida:

-_Xan-Xanxus-sama no me haría daño ¿cierto?..._ –evitó mirarlo para que el efecto fuera mayor, mientras se apegaba a la imagen que tenía de las maid, producto de un par de anime que le prestaron alguno compañeros unos meses atrás cuando el tema se puso de moda- _porque Xanxus-sama sabe que le… amo… ¿verdad?_

¡Listo! Solo quedaba esperar el momento en que el ataque surtiera mayor efecto e hiciera colapsar a Xanxus, dándole una apertura por la cual pudiera escapar. Empero… para desgracia de Ryohei, Xanxus no era del tipo que se desarmaba por cosas así. ¡Aunque debía alegrarse! Quizás era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra con el poder para excitarlo sin necesidad de usar bondage o estar desangrándose o rogando misericordia… aunque… ¿realmente eso era algo para alegrarse?... quizás no, porque el sello del Reloj de Arena que Ryohei posee solo puede romperse esa noche, y ese sello se encuentra precisamente en su trasero, por lo que si Xanxus esta excitado, y Ryohei está en sus brazos, más que ganar tiempo ¿acaso no lo ha perdido?...

* * *

**NA:**

Luego de una ausencia bastante larga producida por el mayor enemigo de los sueños yaoista -la universidad, ferviente opresora de la libertad-, regresó algo triste porque me he dado cuenta que la falta de continuidad me ha echo perderle el ritmo, y siento que soy un asco escribiendo historias largas xDD Aun así, creanme que le he echado muchas ganas a este capitulo para que saliera lo mejor posible y antes de las vacaciones que tomaré este fin de semana en la playa -sol, calor... no me gusta... mi es de ambientes frios y ventosos o.Ó-

Este capitulo, más que un avance, es un capitulo para retomarle el ritmo a la historia, por lo que creo que el final quedara para dos capitulos más -trataré de que sea solo uno-.

¿Sabes? Algo curioso de este capitulo, es que tuvo 4 versiones distintas, y justo en está me estaba dando por vencida con el "País de las Maravillas y el Fin del Mundo", porque pensé que como que no pintaban para nada en HLB, especialmente el primero, porque era un País de las Maravillas con un Hayato derrotado, pero luego se me vino a la mente el País de las Maravillas que aquí les presento y creo que me quedó mucho mejor que el original que tenía en mente. Y como extra, eso del País de las Maravillas y el Fin del Mundo, me lo fusile del titulo del libro de Haruki Murakami -a quien idolatro- "El Fin del Mundo y un despiadado País de las Maravillas".

Con las notas de autora más largas que recuerdo haber escrito en mi vida, extiendo una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en este capitulo y por la mediocre escritura ^^u. Espero puedan seguir acompañandome y dejando sus preciosos rewius, que son para mi una de las mas fuertes fuentes de inspiración, conforme nos acercamos al final de HLB.

Les quiere mucho: UnkOrS

PD: El formato es diferente a los demás capitulos al inicio, porque FF me odia y no me deja centrar el texto ¡bua! -se va a hacer berrinche a una esquinita-

PD2: **Las fans de la 8059 no pierdan la esperanza, porque de todas las parejas existentes, yo soy fiel amante de la 8059.**


	9. Te amo & Epilogo

-_Oi, Gokudera._

-_¿Qué quieres, friki del baseball?_

-_Te amo._

Desvía la mirada, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-_Y yo… a ti.

* * *

_

**Hard-Love/Boy**

NIVEL 8: _Te amo + Epilogo

* * *

_

El sol iniciaba su trazado diario de este a oeste, levantando en su camino no solo a la tranquila Namimori, sino al resto de Japón y demás países a los que les tocara ver sus rayos extenderse en la escena de asfalto y / o naturaleza. Los alumnos que iban a clases, encaminados con largos bostezos, tostadas en la boca y pláticas avivadas con compañeros a los que encontraban en el trayecto, al igual que el mundo, seguían un horario monótono pero colorido de vida, de tropiezos y atinos.

Esa mañana era especialmente radiante para un puñado de jóvenes, cuyas sonrisas los delataban descaradamente. Sus pies cruzaban la ciudad sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, las cuadras o las calles, nada importaba después de lo que hacía unos días, habían vivido. Solo querían disfrutar del presente y la felicidad que sentían, junto a aquella persona que hacía que sus corazones latieran con intensidad, que los hacían sentir realmente vivos con el amor fluyendo por todo su cuerpo a través de su torrente sanguíneo, excitando cada célula, expandiendo sus pupilas de pura dicha, y contrayendo sus labios como pucheritos necesitados de mimos que exigían un beso.

Una risa despreocupada hizo sonrojar a un hermoso joven de piel clara y cabellos platas, en un reducido grupo compuesto por él, el idiota que lo abrazaba y otros tres más.

-_Por eso te dije que no tomaras mucho café anoche. –_Dijo alegre.

-_¡Fue tu culpa! _–Le recriminó apretando los puños, ladeando el rostro para encarar a aquel que rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, seguía sonriendo pese a al carácter malhumorado al que se enfrentaba.

-_Claro que no._

-_Claro que sí. ¡Empezaste a manosearme y me obligaste a…!_ –describió una serie de cuestiones que hizo voltear a más de un transeúnte sonrojado por la conversación tan "despreocupada" que parecían tener la joven pareja, sobre asuntos de intimidad- _¡Si te hubieras estado quieto, hubiéramos terminado la tarea temprano y no hubiera tenido que beberme cuatro litros de café y sufrir de insomnio! _

-_No vas a negarme que te gusto_. –Respondió en su defensa con una mirada traviesa Yamamoto.

-_¡Ya cállense! _–Protestaron en contra de su pelea de enamorados Ryohei, Tsuna y Hibari.- _¡Dejen de hablar de pan frente de los hambrientos!_

-_¿Pan?_ –Ladeo el rostro sin entender a lo que se referían sus amigos, el Guardián de la Lluvia.

Era cierto que la vida amorosa de todos los presentes iba viento en popa, aunque más de uno se negara a aceptarlo abiertamente por orgullo, vergüenza, terquedad o solo por costumbre, pero la luz que emitía su joven corazón enamorado, era muy diferente a tener a la persona amada a su lado, cosa de la que solo podía presumir Gokudera, y si bien no era del tipo que alardeara de ello, no así lo era Yamamoto, quien era un chicle romántico y rosa que no se despegaba de esa persona a la que por un momento creyó perder.

-_Lo siento, Decimo._ –Dijo Gokudera.

Entre Tsuna y Gokudera, una grieta quizás insoldable o que sanaría solo al pasar del tiempo y la caída de la madurez, y con ello la posibilidad de dejar todo como "tropiezos adolescentes", dificultaba su comunicación, aunque ambos intentaban por el bien de sus respectivos puestos dentro de Vongola, establecer al menos un fantasma de lo que fuera antes el lazo del Guardián de la Tormenta y Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola, y el Decimo Vongola.

Tsuna negó bajando la cabeza.

La tensión generada por esa simple disculpa y el contexto en que se generó, opacó la nube de felicidad en la que todos estaban montados.

-_Me extrañas tanto cuando no estoy a tu lado, que tus ojos se ponen llorosos ¿eh? _

Repentinamente la tensión fue cortada por la voz juguetona y seductora de Mukuro, que apareció casi de la nada, tomando el mentón de Tsuna y depositando en sus labios un tierno beso, preludio de un sentimiento de acaparamiento, amor y pasión que iba conociendo el joven capo, despacio, a pequeños tragos que el Guardián de la Niebla le vertía para enloquecerlo poco a poco, para ir quitando de su corazón todo rastro de lluvia y envolverlo locamente en la niebla.

Tsuna se quedó de piedra, con las mejillas arreboladas, que indicaron a Mukuro que iba por muy buen camino.

-_¡No digas tonterías!_ –Pronunció finalmente un avergonzado pelicaoba que apresuró el paso hacía la escuela, en tanto las miradas divertidas de todos los seguían.

-_¡Ah! _–Mukuro se quedó de pie frente a todos, con una mano en la frente, haciendo sombra al ojo que le quedaba y a la cuenca vacía cubierta por un parche negro- _Soy sencillamente irresistible para él._

-_Más te vale que lo seas, o perderás tu puesto de Guardián._ –Una voz pesada los hizo girarse para dar con el Jefe Varia, que cruzado de brazos, se recargaba en la pared con los ojos cerrados.-_ Ya no tienes tu "ojo especial_" –dijo con sorna- _así que no podemos asegurar que tus ilusiones sigan siendo los suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerte el puesto ¿cierto? Así que gánate pronto su trasero y sonsácalo con sexo._

Con una gotita en la sien, mentalmente todos asintieron, aunque no precisamente con las mismas palabras de Xanxus, que abrió los ojos y apuñaló con la mirada de un cazador, la espalda de cierto boxeador que estaba aprendiendo a las malas que "una retirada estratégica" a veces era mucho más útil que lanzarse a lo bruto hacía delante siempre, sobre todo cuando tenía a semejante bestia –Xanxus- apuntando a su culo.

-_Cuando una presa se separa de la manada, es más fácil que sea cazada. _–Soltó burlón.

Las palabras, casi amenaza, del Jefe Varia, hicieron que una corriente eléctrica de pavor, le erizara la piel a Ryohei, que detuvo su huída.

-_¿Sabes? Sería mejor para ti dejar de jugar a la víctima, y entregarte pacíficamente. _–Se acercó a Ryohei, abriéndose paso entre los presentes, hasta alcanzar su trasero y apretárselo. Le tomó de la cintura con una mano y lo obligó a pegar su espalda a su fuerte pecho, agarrando con la otra mano una de las muñecas de Ryohei, que tan aterrado estaba, que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de resistirse y solo pudo emitir un subido de tono, gemidito, cuando Xanxus bajó la mano que tenía en su cintura a su entrepierna, y le mordió el cuello dejándole una marca de: "Prohibido el paso. Propiedad de Xanxus".

-_¡Dejen de comer pan frente a los hambrientos! _–Gritaron ahora Mukuro, Gokudera y Yamamoto. Hibari solo desvió la mirada con los brazos cruzados, y Tsuna… ya estaba demasiado lejos para saber lo que pasaba.

-_Eso se ve bien._ –Dijo otro aparecido, otro capo de cabellos rubios que abrazó despreocupadamente a cierto Presidente del Comité de Disciplina, sin tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias. – _Nee, Kyouya ¿quieres intentar…?_ –la sonrisa del capo fue borrada por un alargado fierro llamado tonfa, que le reestructuró el rostro… nuevamente.

Una mañana cálida. Un nuevo día. Una nueva vida para esos ocho, con un _happy end_ que estuvo por transformarse en tragedia.

***Flash Back***

**

* * *

Escuela**

_Dojo_

Gokudera cayó al suelo con un seco golpe que retumbó en el cerebro, corazón y alma de Yamamoto.

-…reclamo tu amor, Yamamoto.- Las palabras de Tsuna llegaron lejanas.

* * *

**Escuela**

_Gimnasio_

La pelea es detenida en seco, por Mukuro.

Hibari siente que su cuerpo se congela, no responde a sus órdenes de seguir vapuleando a la piña idiota que está debajo de él. Prieta los dientes, le grita a su cuerpo que se mueva, pero no hay respuesta. En los labios de Mukuro, una sonrisa derrotada se dibuja… para mala suerte Hibari, la razón no es su victoria.

-_Ha terminado._ –Dice Mukuro con un hilo de voz, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo- _Ha terminado. –_Repite, y una lágrima corre por su mejilla roja, encendida por los golpes.

Hibari no necesita tiempo para analizar cómo debe reaccionar. Un torbellino de pétalos de sakura los rodean, y la escena del gimnasio se difumina, formando tatami a tatami, tabla a tabla, el dojo y los daños que ha recibido con la respectiva batalla que se ha gestado dentro de sí.

* * *

**Café-Cosplay**

Ryohei estaba por averiguar que las mesas móviles de servicio, servían para algo más que llevar alimentos a las habitaciones de aquel extraño lugar. Tenía el trasero apoyado sobre una de las ya dichas mesitas, con los pies abiertos por las fuertes manos del Jefe Varia, que obedeciendo a su regla de "capricho que sientas, rey eres", tras el dichoso contraataque de su presa, decidió servirse en caliente al boxeador que horrorizado, buscaba desesperadamente una manera de librarse y evitar que su sello fuera roto.

-_Quieto_. –El tono ocupado por Xanxus, congeló de punta a punta a Ryohei. La mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta del Jefe Varia, era concluyente: "Aquí, ahora, serás mío. De ti depende que sea doloroso o placentero".

Ryohei tragó en seco, preparándose para lo que parecía inevitable. Su virginidad, como persona real sería arrebatada por ese macho… y lo que le sorprendía, es que aunque lógicamente tenía que sentir repudio hacía la sola idea… había una parte excitante que en el fondo de su conciencia le hacía preguntarse si era una clase de masoquista gay al extremo.

* * *

**Escuela**

_Dojo_

Ni siquiera noté el momento en que, en un llamativo torbellino rosado de pétalos de sakura, Mukuro y Hibari, Dino y su látigo, y Xanxus apunto de violar a Ryohei, aparecieron en el extremo contrario del dojo. Mis sentidos se encontraban en un _stand by_ en el que toda percepción se sentía lejana, fría, ajena. Me encontraba en mi cuerpo como si fuera el de alguien más, un tercero disfrazado de Yamamoto Takeshi, disfrutando del drama con un bote de palomitas y el trasero al borde del asiento, aferrándose al recarga brazos, ansioso por saber que ocurrirá a continuación. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser ese espectador en verdad, sin embargo, el piquete directo en el corazón, que empalaba mis sentimientos y los sacudía, me jalaba a la realidad. El veneno inyectado por un insecto desconocido, trajeado de muerte, a su paso, se extendía a través de las células de mi cuerpo, hinchándolas en agonía hasta hacerlas explotar, causando una reacción en cadena que arremetía contra las siguientes, enfermándolas. El dolor consecuencia de la epidemia de sufrimiento, comenzó en una adormecida parte de mi conciencia, y se propagó como las lenguas de fuego consumen un bosque saqueado por la sequia.

-_Goku…_ -Extendí la mano para tocarlo. Me detuve a medio camino y contraje el brazo.

Era imposible ¡totalmente imposible! Simplemente**: ¡No puedes morir sin escucharme decirte que te amo!** Es… injusto.

Una lágrima resbaló de mis ojos, por mis mejillas, hacía el suelo… después de eso, es fue confuso. Tal cual si hubieran metido la realidad en una botella, y la hubieran agitado, revolviendo los fragmentos, conectando una escena con otra en historias alternas e incoherentes.

Era de mañana cuando despertaron los ocho en el suelo de los salones Asher. La cabeza les giraba, el cuerpo entero les pesaba una tonelada y más de uno devolvió el estomago antes de siquiera lograr incorporarse.

¿Qué había pasado?

Mukuro intentó buscar una explicación lógica en el mar de irracionalidad de su propia ilusión: ¿cómo es que al volver, Gokudera estaba vivo? ¿Qué detuvo la máxima ilusión? A cada pregunta que surgía, una atropellando a la anterior, amontonándose, solo parecía haber una respuesta y se encontraba en el pecho de cada uno de los presentes. Se sintió tan patético al pensar que un sentimiento como el amor, tan sublime como trillado, pudo vencer su máxima ilusión, que no se atrevió a decirle a los demás su no comprobada pero acertada teoría, dejando todo en un: "¿no les gustó la broma?" que casi lo envió al hospital, pero que a la vez le valió la llave de una pequeña puerta de esperanza en el corazón de cierta personita por quien fue capaz de arriesgarlo todo.

Al ver como Yamamoto se aferraba a un sonrojado Gokudera, llorando a moco tendido, diciéndole que lo amaba, que lo amaba como nunca había amado ni amaría a nadie más, olvidando por completo el posible rencor que pudiera albergar contra Mukuro… o Tsuna, guardando solo el agradecimiento por abrirle los ojos, el joven Decimo Vongola, supo que esa persona no era la destinada para él, y que por la felicidad de ambos debía girar la vista hacía la piña que era "picoteada hasta la muerte"… no como el premio de consolación, sino como una segunda oportunidad para todos.

* * *

***Fin Flash Back***

Esa experiencia, aunque traumática, les enseño que la vida era demasiado corta como para andarse con rodeos… en especial cuando se trata del amor. Un aprendizaje a la mala, que quedaría grabado a fuego en sus vidas con una imagen desbastadora relacionada con el Guardián de la Lluvia y su corazón destruido.

Con lo que respecta a Hibari y Ryohei ¿qué podemos decir? Ninguno de los dos aceptaría tan fácilmente y/o abiertamente sus sentimientos, aunque todos sabemos que al final la confusión que reinó por momentos en el corazón del Guardián de la Nube se disipó por completo exitosamente y lo dejo ver que Dino era mucho más que un idiota… era SU idiota; y con lo que respecta a Ryohei… Xanxus tiene sus buenos métodos persuasorios para "convencerlo" efectivamente sobre sus sentimientos, aunque el Guardián del Sol lo que más teme, es que en el momento que acepte que Xanxus es mucho más que el jefe Varia para él, no pueda ponerse en pie, o siquiera sentarse en mucho, mucho tiempo.

En resumen, podríamos decir que a corto, a mediano o largo plazo, todos alcanzaron esa dulce y tierna felicidad, a veces amarga, llamada amor.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Una forma rápida de describir a la mansión Varia justo ahora: caos.

De buenas a primeras, tras desaparecer sin decir más que un vago y extraño: "Voy a violar al Guardián del Sol", el Jefe regresó con una orden, o más bien un capricho que puso patas arriba el lugar:

-_¡Muevan sus traseros! Quiero la base principal mudada a Namimori para mañana mismo._

La respuesta de la voz de la razón –una princesa histérica de cabellos largos y blancos-: "¡¿Tiene mierda en la cabeza?"

Y en lo que Squalo buscaba la respuesta a su propia pregunta, arreando de un lado a otro cientos de subordinados que sufrían por el capricho de su jefe, y el consecuente coraje del segundo al mando, descargado en ellos, Xanxus se metió en sus habitaciones sirviéndose una rebosante copa de vino. Caminó hacía su cama, dio un trago largo vaciando la copa y la dejó en la mesa de noche, cayendo sobre el colchón de espaldas.

-_¿Todo salió bien? _–Una voz infantil preguntó desde las sombras.

-_Si._ –Respondía cerrando los ojos, arrastrando las letras.

-_inesperadamente el Jefe Varia tiene un buen corazón._ –Afirmó la vocecita divertida.

Xanxus se carcajeo ruidosamente.

-_Solo estaba aburrido._

-_Ya. Claro._ –Sonrío de medio lado.

-_¿Y tú qué me dices, Reborn? _

-_También estaba aburrido… -se acomodó el sombrero con la punta del dedo índice, cruzando las piernas, sentado en una de las lujosas sillas de la habitación en penumbras._- _Aburrido de ver cuán inexpertos eran en el amor, y como profesor del Decimo Vongola, es mi deber instruirlo en todos los ámbitos posibles a él y su familia._

-_Vaya profesor…_

-_Pero saliste beneficiado ¿no es así?_

-_¿Cómo lo supiste? _–Ignoró la pregunta de Reborn, lanzando una propia.

-_¿Qué te interesaba Ryohei_? –Leo bajó de su sombrero por su hombro hasta su regazo, donde fue mimado por las pequeñas manos del Arcobaleno-_ Tu mirada de cazador me lo dijo todo en cuanto posaste tus ojos en él la primera vez. _

Su charla quedó ahí. Xanxus estaba tan cansado por primera vez en su vida, que el sueño le venció antes de que se diera cuenta. Lidiar con el amor y con intentar hacer suya a esa persona especial, requería más fuerza física y mental, de la que hubiera imaginado. Frente a él, un reto aun más grande que el de ganarse la herencia Vongola, comenzaba… un reto excitante y satisfactorio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

De verdad, mil disculpas por el mega-retraso de nuevo. Juro que una serie de eventos desafortunados, me hicieron llegar a creer que no era mi destino llegar a sacar el final de este FF –su lap murió, su pc murió, perdió su celular donde tenía el resguardo del fic, problemas de salud, choques, etc.-. Afortunadamente, hemos llegado al final, un capitulo antes de lo que pensé.

Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de quienes se han tomado el tiempo de seguir esta historia –reiterando mis disculpas-, y en especial a quienes se han molestado en dejarme sus comentarios, que son para mí la gasolina de mi motorcito escritor.

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y a partir de ahora, firmo con puñito de gato que no volveré a publicar ningún FF, si no está previamente terminado para evitar los retrasos como los que hubo con este FF. Que por cierto, terminando "Querido diario", empezare a publicar otro FF que ya tengo finalizado, igual de la 8059, ahora metiéndome al mundo de los vampiros.

De nuevo, mil gracias por todo su apoyo.

**8059 4ever**


End file.
